Always
by tortallanrider
Summary: Fluffy at times, AJ following the WWRLAM fight. Rated for later chapters. R and R, please. Includes lyrics to Bo Bice's Willing To Try, The Real Thing, and Hold On to Me, and Teddy Geiger's Seven Days Without You COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Always 

**Summary: **My attempt at a GOOD AJ fic. Read and review, please. This is right after the WWRLAM fight. Thanks to Bo Bice's "Willing To Try" for inspiring me. The lyric where I drew my inspiration: _"When its all said and done/And you tell me that you've had enough/And you're thinking of giving up on love/I'm still willing to try." _What I will try to do is put a lyric from the song at the beginning of each chapter for you, to get a flavor of the song.

Chapter 1

_"Here I go/Trying to write another chapter in my life/Driving down this lonely highway deep inside/And where I'm going I don't really know/But here I go/Tryin' hard not to leave too much life behind/Is there something out there that I'm trying to find" –Willing To Try, Bo Bice_

Prince Jonathan of Conté lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had returned from the Great Southern Desert a few days before, but he still wasn't _completely _back. He had gone to the desert to ask his (former) lover, former squire, and (former) best friend Sir Alanna of Olau (née Trebond) to marry him.

Jonathan had known for a long time that Alanna didn't want to be tied down by children and marriage. She didn't want love. Alanna had made it very clear that she wanted to go on adventures. She had spent 8 long years masquerading as a boy to gain her status as a knight, and she was going to enjoy it.

Alanna had been Jonathan's squire. They had been through a lot together, and he was one of the first to know that "Alan of Trebond" was really Alanna. She had saved Jonathan from the Sweating Sickness, they had together rid the Bazhir's Black City of the Ysandir, and Alanna had saved Jonathan's mother's life.

Jonathan's own cousin, Duke Roger of Conté, had tried to kill Queen Lianne in his attempt to take the throne. Roger had failed in killing Jonathan with the Sweating Sickness. He then sent Jonathan to the Black City, trying to kill the only person who stood in his way to becoming the heir. Jonathan had loved Roger dearly… until Alanna exposed him for what he really was, and slain him.

The Prince sighed. How could he be so stupid? He knew Alanna was opposed to marriage. Still… he _had_ hoped that she would admit to loving him and agree to marry him. Alanna had been his best friend… and now she was gone.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sir Alanna of Olau sat up with a start. Her tent was dark. She relaxed and lay back down. What had awoken her? She tried to remember…

Alanna suddenly longed to feel the warmth of another body in her bedroll. Her cat, Faithful, wasn't what she was looking for, either. She wanted a _human_ body. And there had been one not long ago. Not long ago, Alanna had shared her bedroll with her lover and best friend, his royal highness Prince Jonathan of Conté, heir to the Tortallan throne. But she called him Jon, as all his friends did.

_You miss him_, Faithful remarked from beside her. Alanna glared at him with her famed violet eyes.

"I do not," she retorted stubbornly.

_You are fooling nobody but yourself, _Faithful told her.

"I do not miss that spoiled, arrogant man," Alanna informed the cat. "I'm _glad_ he's gone!"

_You _love_ that "spoiled, arrogant man," _Faithful replied. _Stop pretending_.

Faithful was starting to sound like Alanna's inner thoughts. Or maybe that _was_ her inner thoughts. She was so tired she could barely tell.

"I can't go crawling back," she whispered to herself. "He would never take me."

_Try him, _Faithful suggested. _Maybe he'll surprise you._

**Author's Note- **review, please! Looking back on this, I'm kind of in shock. It doesn't sound like my writing AT ALL. Chapter 2 soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"I believe in love/Believe in us/But there are days when it's not enough." –Willing To Try, Bo Bice_

"Coram! Coram, wake up!" Alanna yelled, bursting through the flaps of her friend's (and bodyguard) tent. She was surprised to see that Coram was awake and dressed.

"Did ye need somethin', lass?" Coram asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Did Faithful tell you to be ready?" Alanna demanded, noting that his things were packed.

"Maybe," Coram replied, getting to his feet.

"We're leaving," Alanna informed him. "We're going back to Corus."

"So soon?" Coram asked innocently. "I'd think ye'd want t' let his highness-"

"This isn't _about_ Jonathan!" Alanna snapped.

"Ye were always a bad liar, lass. Th' best lie ye ever told was th' one about ye bein' a lad. But people still figured it out," Coram said.

"Let's just go," Alanna grumbled. She and Coram left the tent. Alanna's gold and white mare, Moonlight, was saddled and ready to go. The knight swung into the saddle as Coram loaded his gear. Alanna had saddled his horse. Once Coram was in the saddle, Alanna nodded.

"Ready, lass?" he asked.

"I've been ready for hours. Come on."

_A week or so later…_

"She's returned! Sir Alanna has returned!"

Jonathan leapt to his feet and walked into the hall. He grabbed the servant by the arm.

"What did you say?" he demanded. The man bowed.

"It's Sir Alanna, your highness. She's returned!" Jonathan released the man and stood, frozen with shock.

"Alanna's back!" Sir Raoul of Goldenlake cried, grabbing Jon's arm. "Come on, Jon! We have to welcome her!" Jon allowed the big knight to drag him to the courtyard, where Alanna and Coram were.

The first person Alanna saw was her adopted father, Sir Myles of Olau. She ran to him, feeling quite silly. Myles embraced her, and they looked like a true family.

"I missed you," Alanna told the shaggy knight. Myles chuckled.

"And we missed you," he said.

"Alanna!" Alanna turned and saw a large, chestnut haired knight. She beamed.

"Gary!" Sir Gareth (the Younger) of Naxen ran to his friend and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"You're back!" he exclaimed. Alanna nodded. "Welcome home." Alanna caught sight of her friend Raoul just behind Gary.

"Raoul!" she cried. Raoul was even bigger than Gary, and his hug squished petite Alanna.

"You're back! We missed your temper around here," Raoul told her. Alanna laughed. Raoul had no temper to speak of, while hers was legendary.

"Hello, Alanna," a voice greeted, somewhat stiffly. Raoul moved aside, revealing a handsome man with hair as black as the night and sapphire eyes. Alanna's heart caught in her throat. Jon.

She bowed. "Jonathan." Jonathan inclined his head in reply.

"Alanna." Raoul and Gary looked back and forth. Jon and Alanna were the best of friends, and, they suspected, more. Why were they being so stiff and formal? It was almost like the past 7 or so year hadn't happened.

**Author's Note- **I wrote this after my Social Studies test on Labor. BIG thrills, I know. Trust me, writing this was MUCH more enjoyable than the test!

I must warn you, I may be mean to George. I DO like George, but I want ONE AJ story that I write that maybe ISN'T George friendly. Oh, and there WILL BE NO Thayet and Buri and Liam. Sorry.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"I'm not gonna change who I am/But I am gonna give up the fights/I don't care who's wrong or right/When it's all said and done/And you tell me you've had enough/You're thinking of giving up on love/I'm still willing to try." –Willing to Try, Bo Bice_

"Alanna, may I present Lady Jane of Goldenlake, and her daughter, Lady Elizabeth?" Raoul introduced. "Aunt Jane, Lizzie, this is Sir Alanna of Olau, Tortall's Lioness." Alanna blushed at the use of her war name and bowed.

Lady Jane was a tall, regal woman. Her walnut tresses had streaks of gray. Her eyes were like onyx, black and beautiful. Lady Elizabeth, Raoul's cousin, looked much like Raoul. Her almost-black hair was curly- but less tight and more ringlets. She shared her mother's onyx eyes. Elizabeth's eyes twinkled, unlike her mother's.

"I've heard so much about you," Elizabeth said.

"I like everyone has," Raoul remarked. Alanna slapped him.

"Raoul, don't be rude," Jane scolded.

"Sorry, Aunt Jane," Raoul apologized. Jane spotted a friend across the room and left with an "excuse me" or "goodbye." Raoul smiled at his friend and cousin. "Lizzie, can you be yourself now?" Elizabeth stuck out her tongue.

"I'm always myself, dolt!" she said. Alanna smiled.

"Alanna, you're smiling! Great Mithros, this is big!" Raoul exclaimed. Both women slapped him.

"Watch your tongue, Goldenlake," Alanna warned.

"Alanna the Lioness, telling _me_ to watch my tongue! How precious!" Raoul crowed.

"I'm liable to cut it out," Alanna said calmly, placing her hand on Lightning's hilt.

"I thought you gave up drinking, cousin," Elizabeth remarked. "You seem awful drunk." Elizabeth and Alanna laughed as Raoul walked away in a huff.

"Sister dear, you have been here hours and have failed to see me _once_," a voice said. Alanna turned and smiled at her twin, Thom.

"I have been… otherwise occupied," Alanna replied, recalling how she had spent her afternoon at the Dancing Dove. Thom smirked.

"With your prince, sister mine?" he asked. Alanna visibly tensed. "Oh, I've struck a nerve."

"You must be Master Thom of Trebond," Elizabeth cut in smoothly. "I have heard much about you." She offered Thom her hand, and he kissed it.

"Lady Elizabeth of Goldenlake, an honor," he said.

"You know her name?" Alanna asked.

"But of course! She was infamous at the Convent for her support of lady knights!" Thom winked at Alanna. Elizabeth laughed.

"Infamous, Master Thom?" she asked. "I hardly think so!"

"The priests were scandalized, my lady," Thom replied.

"They need a good scandal. Lightens the air," Alanna remarked. The three laughed and Thom turned to Elizabeth.

"Lady Elizabeth, might I be honored with this dance?" Thom bowed. Elizabeth dipped a curtsy.

"Only if you call me Elizabeth, Master Thom."

"Then I am Thom to you, Elizabeth."

Alanna watched in awe as her brother confidently led the lovely woman onto the dance floor. When had be become so confident with women? Alanna looked around the ballroom, wishing she hadn't chosen her nicest breeches, tunic, and shirt to wear. _The men don't want to dance with the Lioness, _she thought. Her violet eyes drifted to Jonathan. He was dancing with Princess Josiane of the Copper Isles and looked to be enjoying himself. Alanna sighed. _Even if I put on a dress, I could never be as beautiful as Princess Josiane._

**Author's Note- **I am VERY excited about the next chapter. I may finish out this story as the song "Willing to Try" finishes, and then write a sequel. Hm…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Here I go/Step into this stop light on the stage/Finally realizing that I've come of age/Running my own race/Down life's lonesome road/So here I go/We only get one life we gotta live/Let's hope we find the strength just to forgive." –Willing to Try, Bo Bice_

"Where is Alanna?" Jonathan asked some time later. Gary and Raoul shrugged.

"I haven't seen her," Raoul replied. "Maybe she left. Mithros knows _I _want to!" Gary's eyes were halfway out of his head.

"What is it, Gary?" Jonathan inquired, peering at his cousin.

"Great Mithros!" Gary breathed. "_Look!_" Raoul and Jon turned their heads.

Standing not far from them was a petite woman. Her dress was cut in a flattering style for her muscular frame. She was tanned, and the light blue-violet color of the dress accented that. Her straight copper hair brushed her bronze shoulders, bringing out the different red tones in her hair. When the woman turned, the knights saw that the dress played up an unusual feature- her violet eyes.

"Alanna!" they exclaimed in unison. The Lioness searched for the source of her name and spotted her friends and prince. She smiled and walked over.

"Hello," she greeted. The men were speechless, their jaws dangling. Alanna laughed. "Close your mouths!" They obeyed, still ogling their friend. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"You're a _woman_!" Raoul exclaimed. Alanna laughed.

"Of course I'm a woman, Raoul!" she said. "I've been one since birth!"

"But… you really are," he went on. "The dress… and the _hair… _and the-"

"Quit while you're ahead," Jonathan advised, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. He smiled at Alanna. "You look lovely, Alanna."

"_I _still see Alan of Trebond in a dress. Mithros, this is going to be difficult!" Gary cried. Alanna, Raoul, and Jon laughed.

"Alan of Trebond and Alanna of Olau are the same person," Alanna replied. "Just female and with a different name."

"I like you better this way," Jon announced. Alanna turned bright pink. Her mind returned to that night in the garden, a mere year or so before…

"Excuse me," she mumbled, putting her head down. "I have to go…" She scurried away, cursing softly.

_Coward_, she thought, _I'm a knight. I've fought in war and I can't even dace my former lover._

_This is different, _another part disagreed, _he insulted you._

_But he loves you_, the first part retorted, _he asked you to marry him. And don't say you didn't see the look in his eyes._

"It's like having a conversation with Faithful," Alanna muttered.

**Author's Note- **is it just me, or did this chapter match up nicely with the lyrics? And the chapter before, too! REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: slightly AG chapter. This IS an AJ story, I PROMISE.

Chapter 5

_"If you believe in me/Like I believe in us/There ain't no way we're giving up." –Willing to Try, Bo Bice_

"Alanna?" George asked. Alanna grinned at her friend.

She was at House Azik in Port Caynn. She had spent the day before at the Dove, but had been told that George was still in Port Caynn. She decided to pay her old friend a visit after her encounter with Jonathan the night before.

"Hello, George," Alanna greeted. "Can I come in?" George stepped aside and let Alanna into his room. George shut the door and Alanna threw her arms around him, burying her face in his tunic.

"I missed ye, lass," George whispered, stroking her hair. Hearing the softness in George's voice, Alanna began to cry. George loved her, and was a gentleman, despite his crooked ways. "Shh, my Lioness. Don't cry." Alanna looked up. George's eyes were filled with a sweet tenderness. She saw the love in them. It was a love for no one but her. George ran his fingers beneath her eyes and wiped way her tears. "Ye look beautiful." That made more tears flow from Alanna's eyes. She knew she must be a mess. She forced a laugh through the tears.

"Don't flatter me, George," she said. "I look terrible."

"Nay. Ye look soft, like an angel." Alanna laughed.

"A knight should not be 'soft,'" she told him. George smiled, brushing the copper locks from her face.

"Aye, but a wife should." Alanna froze.

"George, please," she said, pulling away. "Not now, please."

"It's OK, lass. I'll stop. I will." Alanna smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, George. I just…" she couldn't bring herself to talk about what had passed a short time before.

"Did somethin' happen in th' desert?" George asked gently. Alanna nodded. "D'ye want t' talk about it?" Alanna shook her head. "OK, then. I can wait. I'll wait as long as ye need."

_"Give me _time_!" Alanna shouted at Jonathan. "This is a big decision and I need time!"_

_"You've _had_ time. Now, what is your decision?"_

Alanna shook her head to clear away the thought. She was with George. He would never pressure her to tell him anything. He was patient and kind. Alanna smiled at the thief.

"Just give me a little time. I can tell you soon enough."

**Author's Note- **I PROMISE this is AJ. I PROMISE. There will be some borderline AG scenes, but the story IS AJ. Don't kill me for it, please. DO review, however!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"I'm not gonna change who I am/But I am gonna give up the fight/I don't care who's wrong or right/When it's all said and done/And you tell me you've had enough/You're thinking of giving up on love/I'm still willing to try." –Willing to Try, Bo Bice_

"This is absurd, you two!" Gary cried. "You are best friends. Call a truce and stop this nonsense."

"We don't know what happened in the desert, but you _need_ to make up," Raoul said. "If only for our sakes." Alanna and Jonathan looked at each other.

"Can you excuse us, please?" Jonathan asked. Raoul and Gary left the room.

"If we're going to talk about the desert, I'm going to spell the room," Alanna informed the Prince. Jonathan nodded. He shot sapphire fire into two corners, while purple fire filled the other two. The fire circled the room, making it impossible for anyone to listen in on their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Alanna," Jonathan said. Alanna's violet gaze bore into him. Jonathan felt as if he were going through the Rite of the Voice all over again.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked.

"Calling you unfeminine."

"Why?"

"You looked beautiful the other night." Alanna seemed to accept this.

"Is that all?"

"Did I offend you in any other way?" There was a sarcastic tone in his rich, clear voice.

"You _pressured_ me, Jonathan. And you spoke rudely of George."

"I will apologize to George for _that_. But I stand by my 'pressuring.' You didn't give me any hints that you might say no."

"But I didn't give you hints about yes, either!"

"You did!"

"How?"

"You continued to share my bedroll. You _cared_." Alanna blushed at the first part.

"I'll _always_ care! I care about George, too!"

"But George didn't ask you to marry him!"

"How would you know?"

"_Did_ he?"

"That is none of your concern." Jonathan decided to switch the topic.

"Why haven't you participated in the Moment of the Voice since I became the Voice of the Tribes? Coram does."

"I didn't participate when Ali Mukhtab was the Voice."

"Why?"

"That's a part of me I'm not willing to give."

"But I am- _was_- your friend. Why wouldn't you share you thoughts?"

"Maybe because I was having second thoughts!" Both Alanna and Jonathan were silent. Alanna silently cursed herself. She didn't want to put ideas in Jonathan's head, and she just had. She sighed. "You wouldn't have apologized unless Raoul and Gary asked you to."

"I have to keep my friends happy," Jonathan shrugged.

Alanna jumped to her feet. "When you first asked me for my hand, you said you wanted to show Court you didn't care. Now you want to keep your friends happy! Make up your mind. Are you going to be Jonathan or are you going to _Prince_ Jonathan?"

**Author's Note- **I don't want to stop the story when I run out of lyrics for "Willing To Try," so I think that a sequel is becoming unlikely. The lyrics will just change to another song. (From the Bo Bice album. There are some good songs on there for this kind of thing!) R-E-V-I-E-W.


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING- strong AJ content to follow. Proceed with caution, AG fans.

Chapter 7

_"When you're all alone/Feeling so far from home/Just hold on/Cause I'm willing to try/When you're crying deep inside/Hold on to your pride/Just hold on/Cause I'm willing to try/If you believe in love/Believe in us/Gotta find the faith/To never give up/I'm not gonna change who I am/But I am gonna give up the fight/I don't care who's wrong or right/Baby when it's all said and done/And you tell me you've had enough/You're thinking of giving up on love/I'm still willing to try." –Willing to Try, Bo Bice_

_Jonathan or Prince Jonathan? _The words echoed in Jon's mind the remainder of the day. When was she talking about? Jonathan and Prince Jonathan were the same person!

"Jonathan, are you all right?" Queen Lianne asked. Jon looked at his mother. She was pale- too pale. He gripped her hand.

"I'm fine, mother," he replied, putting a reassuring tone in his voice to comfort her. "Don't worry about me."

Even Josiane sensed something was wrong. When the willowy blonde princess snuck into Jon's rooms that night, hoping to be drawn into his bed like so many nights since he had returned, she found him sitting on his window seat, deep in thought. Josiane walked over to him and started kissing his neck. Jon pushed her away, telling her to leave. Josiane walked away in a huff, pouting.

Alanna was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn't know _why_ she was staring at the ceiling, but she figured it had something to do with looking for answers. Why had she told Jon she was having second thoughts? _Was_ she? Why hadn't she forgiven him? Was he thinking the same thing as her? Could she ever change her answer?

Something Myles had told her reentered her thoughts. _No can always be changed to yea, but it's very hard to change a yes to a no._ Was it true? Was there still a chance she could marry Jonathan?

Did she want to?

There was only one way to find out.

Both Alanna and Jonathan had the same thought at the same moment. They both ran from their rooms, taking a shortcut through the courtyard. They bumped into each other, right under the moon, as luck would have it.

"Alanna!"

"Jonathan!"

"I was just coming to find you!" they exclaimed together.

"Do you want to sit?" Jonathan acknowledged a secluded spot not far from where they were standing. This spot was also illuminated by the full moon. In the clear night, Alanna and Jonathan could see each other almost too clearly.

They sat in silence for a while, neither knowing what they should say. Finally, Alanna spoke.

"I forgive you Jonathan. For everything. And I'm sorry for calling you spoiled," she blurted out. Jonathan slowly turned to her and fixed his bright sapphire eyes on her.

"I've been thinking about what you said," he admitted. Alanna faced him, matching his blue gaze with a purple one of her own.

"What?" she asked. "I've said a lot in these past weeks."

"About whether I want to be Jonathan or Prince Jonathan," Jon replied. "What did you mean?" Alanna looked away, blushing.

"I meant that," she paused to take a deep breath, "Prince Jonathan is the one I fought with in the desert. He's proud to a fault and royal through and through. Jonathan is the one I'm friends with. The one I- the one I love. The fun, daring, stubborn, strong man that I saw in the Black City. And the one I saved from the Sweating Sickness. Jonathan is the Voice of the Tribes. Prince Jonathan is the future king."

"Alanna," Jonathan whispered. "Look at me." Alanna turned to face him once again. His eyes were soft and caring, filled with so much love that it frightened her somewhat. But it also filled her heart. Jon put gentle fingers under her chin and lifted her face so she looked directly into his face.

"And I am in love with Alanna the Lioness. A proud, strong, beautiful, stubborn, temperamental woman who shared her secret with me. The woman who saved my life more than once. Sir Alanna of Olau is her other self. She is a fierce warrior who doesn't want love or marriage," Jon whispered.

"I _don't _want love. I _don't _want marriage," Alanna whispered hoarsely. Her voice was thick with emotion.

"You're a liar," Jon said. "And a terrible one at that." He held her eyes with his own. The intensity of his blue gaze was strong. Alanna felt herself weaken.

"Kiss me," she told him.

Jon drew her into his arms. "Gladly," he whispered. He pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply, while pulling her against him. Alanna returned his kiss with one of her own, matching the intensity. Moonlight spilled over their shoulders making the moment seem magical. They pulled apart for a moment, staying only a breath apart.

"I love you," Jonathan murmured.

"I love you, too," Alanna whispered.

Before anyone could say anything more, Jon kissed her again, warmly and tenderly, making Alanna feel faint. His words echoed in her head. _I love you, I love you, I love you…_ And, for once, Alanna didn't mind being loved.

**Author's Note- **am I the only one who is breathless? Are any of my fellow King Jonathan Swooners about to faint? Starting next chapter, the song will be "The Real Thing", also by Bo Bice. Now the TRUE AJ-ness is going to start, so prepare yourselves. Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"Every word I say I mean it/Every single day I feel it/But sometimes when you talk/It's obvious you want to show it/So don't blow it." –The Real Thing, Bo Bice_

"Alanna?" Jonathan asked softly later that night.

After they had kissed for the fifth time, Jonathan and Alanna had migrated back to Alanna's rooms. They knew that, as Alanna was now a _known_ woman, she would have more privacy than Jonathan would. When they had reached her rooms, there had been a mad rush to get into the bed. Alanna had felt safe and secure in Jon's arms. Jon knew that she belonged there.

"Mm?" she asked groggily.

"I love you," Jon replied. Alanna rolled over to look at him. She smiled.

"I love you too," she said.

"Marry me, Alanna. I love you, and want nothing more than for you to stay in my arms forever," Jon whispered. Alanna froze. Not long ago, they had made up. Now he was proposing again?

"Jon… please. Not now," Alanna pleaded. "Not now."

"Alanna…" Jon said, stroking her hair. "I don't want a reply now. I can wait, I promise. This time, I'll wait. I just want you to know that I still care. That I still want you to be my wife." Alanna smiled and kissed him gently.

"I love you, Jonathan. I really do. I just… I don't know if I'm willing to give up what you're asking me to," she admitted.

"You won't have to give up _anything_," Jon promised. "You can be a knight as long as you want." Alanna smiled.

"You'd need an heir. I couldn't be a knight with a child to care for," she reminded him.

"I don't need an heir right away. Father isn't dead yet. You'd have a few years yet," Jon told her. "I wouldn't ask you to give it up, Alanna." You _wouldn't ask, but the Court would. _Alanna thought. She smiled at him. "Just promise me you'll think about it."

"I promise, Jonathan. I'll think about it. I really will."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Alanna knew she had to tell George that she and Jon were friends again. Jon could tell Raoul and Gary, but _she_ had to be the one to tell George. She slipped out of bed and put on breeches and a plain white shirt. She scribbled a quick note to Jon and left it where he would be sure to see it. Before slipping out, Alanna kissed Jon on the lips and whispered, "I love you."

She had received word that George was back at the Dove, which made her job easier. Stephan saddled Moonlight for her and Alanna thanked him. She mounted up and galloped to the Dancing Dove.

"Alanna!" George greeted heartily. He hugged her in a way that, to anyone looking, was a friendly hug, but still showed Alanna that his feelings for her were still very much alive. "It's good t' see ye lass!" Alanna smiled and waved to some of her other friends at the Dove.

"Can we talk in private?" Alanna asked the King of Thieves. George nodded.

"Of course, lass. Follow me," he replied and led her to his chambers, the most private place he knew. To be extra safe, Alanna spelled the room. George raised his eyebrows. "Spellin' th' room, eh? Must be important." He sat down in a chair and leaned back. Alanna sat on his bed. "What is it?"

"Jon and I are friends again," Alanna told him. George peered at her and Alanna blushed.

"Ye still love him," George assumed. Alanna nodded sheepishly.

"George, I do. I really do. He's one of my best friends and I really do love him," she told him. "I love you, George. Just… not in the same way."

"I know, lass. I've always known. He'll always come first. I'm jealous, sure, but there's nothin' I can d' about it," he said. George smiled at her. "I like hearin' ye talk well about love. Ye thinkin' of marriage now?" Alanna thought back to Jonathan's proposal the night before.

"I don't know. I want to be a knight, but a family to look forward to coming home to is nice too," she mused.

George nodded. "A family will always love ye. And comin' home from yer adventures to someone who loves ye will always bring ye back." George took her hands. "And even if ye marry Jonathan, I'll always have a place in my heart for ye, lass." Alanna yanked away and leapt to the other side of the bed.

"No, George," she told him, staring out his window. "No. George, Jonathan proposed to me… again."

"Are ye thinkin' of sayin' yes?" the thief asked after a long pause.

"I think… I think I may," she replied. George was silent and she turned to him. She saw there were tears in his hazel eyes. "George, I-"

"Don't. Just… go. Go, Alanna. Please." Alanna kissed his cheek and left the room, leaving her spell on there.

If George was going to cry over her, let him do it in peace and quiet.

**Author's Note- **prepares to run from angry George-lovers I KNOW, I KNOW! I like George, I really do, but he needs to be upset over the fact that Alanna is choosing Jon over him. He may UNDERSTAND, but he doesn't have to like it!

On another note, I want to give a big shout-out to my friend iloveyourface. She probably won't read this, cause she's not a TP fan, but I'm giving her a shout-out anyway.

Now, don't forget to REVIEW. Even if you hate me for what I'm doing to George, PLEASE don't flame!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_"Tell me what we got/Tell me it's a lot/Tell me it's the real thing/Tell me not to change/And always be the same/Tell that's a good thing/It's a good thing/Tell me not to lie/Tell me not to wait/Tell me that you want the same things as me/Tell me that it's fate/Driving me insane/Tell me it's the real thing/That keeps me hanging on." –The Real Thing, Bo Bice_

"I'd know that red hair anywhere," a voice remarked. Alanna spun and beamed.

"Rose!" she cried. The woman lifted her skirts and hurried over to Alanna. The women, a good 5 inches apart in height, hugged each other.

"Who's this?" Jon asked.

"Jon, this is Rose Archer. Rose, this is his royal highness, Prince Jonathan of Conté. Rose is an old friend from Trebond," Alanna presented. Jon smiled at Rose, who curtsied.

"An honor, your highness," she said.

"Please. Any friend of Alanna's is a friend of mine," Jon told her. "And my friends call me Jon." Rose was clearly excited about the prospect of being friends with the heir.

"How've you been?" Alanna asked. "Did your father marry you off?" Rose chuckled.

"No, not yet," she replied. "I've been fine. No need to ask how _you've_ been these past 9 years!"

"Has it _really_ been that long?" Alanna asked, the shock apparent in her voice.

"Yes. You've been a knight for almost a year. Midwinter is in 2 weeks!" Jon replied.

"Mithros. It seems like only a few months!" Alanna exclaimed. Jon turned to Rose.

"If you don't mind me saying, you don't talk like the commoners _I _know," he told her.

"I practically grew up in the fortress with Alanna and Thom," Rose explained. "Speaking of Thom… who _is_ that woman he's with?"

"Lady Elizabeth of Goldenlake," Alanna replied. "They met a week or two back and I think he's going to court her."

"Thom of the books _courting_ a _woman_?" Rose was obviously baffled. "Is she _mad_?" Alanna laughed.

"He's actually quite charming," she replied. "Elizabeth likes him."

"He's _boring_," Rose argued. "Always has his nose in those _books_ of his. You always were the adventurous one."

"And I'm sure Trebond is simply _thrilled_ that I'm the lady knight," Alanna said sarcastically.

"Father and mother couldn't be happier," Rose told her. "And I know some people who are secretly happy for you."

"Secretly?" Jon asked.

"People are afraid the king doesn't like it," Rose replied. Jon laughed.

"Once he got over the initial shock and anger, father was fine with it," Jon explained.

"Is there a room I can stay in?" Rose asked. "I've business in the city, but I couldn't leave without seeing you."

"What business?" Alanna inquired. Rose glanced around and leaned in.

"With the Court of the Rogue." Alanna and Jon exchanged a look. "Coram asked me to send a message to… Rispah."

"We can take you there," Alanna told her friend. "Jon and I are close friends with the Rogue himself." Rose's eyes widened in approval.

"You know the King of Thieves himself? You, Alanna, have some explaining to do. But not now. I'm exhausted." Rose yawned.

"You could stay in my rooms," Alanna offered. "I have a connecting room for a squire that you can use."

"If it wouldn't be too much of a burden, I'd like that," Rose replied, glancing at the small space between Alanna and the Prince. Alanna glanced at Jonathan, who nodded slightly.

"I'll show you there," Alanna said. "Excuse me a moment, Jonathan."

"Meet me in the courtyards," Jon told her. They walked in opposite directions. Alanna took a moment to look her friend over.

Rose was 5'6'' and lovely. Her hair was a lovely red brown. It was soft and silky, falling straight down her back to her butt. Her eyes were the same color as Alanna's namesake- a lioness. Rose's eyes were golden brown, and the gold sparkled when she was happy or mad. Alanna also admired her friend's figure. Alanna was short and muscular, but Rose was tall and willowy, like Josiane. Rose's fawn colored dress showed her small waist and curving hips and bust. Alanna couldn't help but wonder what Jon thought of the lovely commoner.

"You look well," Alanna said.

"Thanks, as do you," Rose replied. They walked to Alanna's rooms in silence.

"Here we are. The connecting door locks. I'll lock it when I go to bed. Be sure to lock this door as well. And, please, Rose, no spying," Alanna said. Rose smiled wickedly.

"Me? Spy? Since when?" she asked innocently. "But I did _happen_ to notice you and the Prince." Alanna blushed. "I _knew_ there had to be something there!"

"There's nothing going on between me and Jon!" Alanna snapped. "You know me, Rose."

"It's been 9 years, Alanna. You've changed," Rose remarked coolly. "And I have a feeling that there's more to you knowing the Rogue than you're telling me. But I'll leave you. Go see your Prince in the courtyards. I'm sure I'll find out eventually. You never could keep a secret." Alanna shot Rose a playful glare and left the room.

She went to the courtyards, where the light was fading quickly. Alanna pulled her cloak tighter around her body against the cold. _I wish I were back in the desert, _she thought grumpily, _where it's WARM._

"She was kind," a voice remarked, startling Alanna. She whipped around, ready to unsheathe Lightning. The person chuckled and Alanna glared at him.

"Jonathan," she muttered. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry, my sweet. I couldn't resist," he told her, drawing her into his arms.

"Don't call me my sweet. And let _go_. Someone might _see_," Alanna hissed, pulling away.

"Then let's find somewhere more private," Jon said, taking her hand and leading her to the same secluded spot they had used a day before. They sat and kissed for a while. Jon pulled back and looked straight into her eyes.

"I know I promised not to pressure you-" he began.

"Yes," she said. He blinked at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Yes. My answer is yes."

"That I promised not to pressure you?"

"No, dolt. I know what you're about to ask."

"Can I finish, please?"

"Go ahead."

"I know I promised not to pressure you, Alanna, but my mother isn't doing well. I don't know- I don't know if she'll live much longer. I want her to live long enough to see me betrothed. So, Alanna, can you give me an answer? Will you marry me?" Alanna didn't say anything for a moment, creating a dramatic tension. "Alanna?"

"You're a dolt. Of _course_ I'll marry you!"

"That's what you were saying yes to?"

"Yes!"

"You'll really marry me? You'll be queen one day."

"Yes, I know all that. I love you, Jonathan. I went to see George earlier. And I told him that I was going to marry you." Jon looked like a child getting his first Midwinter gifts. He threw his arms around her and kissed her with all the passion and love that he had. Alanna pushed him away momentarily.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you have something for me?" she teased.

"Oh! Right!" Alanna laughed and Jon fumbled for something. "Here it is!" He pulled a golden chain out of his tunic. From it hung a golden ring with a ruby surrounded by yellow diamonds set into it. It was the ring Alanna would wear to show the world that she was betrothed. And the ruby surrounded by yellow diamonds was the same ring that every previous future queen had worn. And now she, Sir Alanna of Olau, would wear it.

She was betrothed to the heir to the kingdom.

**Author's Note- **Yes, there is SOME significance to Rose and Elizabeth. I PROMISE. I wanted to make Alanna betrothed in this chapter for some reason. It was very important to me. Maybe cause I want them to make that trip to the city the next day. And I DO want Alanna and Jon to announce the engagement at Midwinter. Not EXACLTLY spoilers, just a hint of what MAY come later. Oh. If you get a review reply from me now, it will be signed with "Erin." Why? Because I'm sick of writing Daisy on some and Erin on others. Check my pro for a reason why.

Do not forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_"I can read the signs between us/And I feel its still inside when you come nearer/There's a stillness in the air/Like no one else is there/And every moment stays in the moment." –The Real Thing, Bo Bice_

"Happy Midwinter, George!" Alanna greeted brightly, kissing George on the cheek. Jon pretend to be unaffected by this obvious show of affection.

"Alanna! Jon! What brings ye t' my home?" George asked.

"There is someone here to meet you," Jon replied. Rose stepped out from behind him. George's eyes widened as Rose removed her fur-lined cap, allowing her beautiful hair to spill free.

"George, this is my old friend, Rose Archer," Alanna introduced. "Rose, this is George Cooper, also known as the King of Thieves." Rose curtsied.

"Your highness," she said. George smiled.

"Another commoner friend, eh, lass?" he asked. Alanna nodded and shrugged. "What brings ye here, Demoiselle Rose?"

"I was sent by Coram Smythesson. I have a message from Rispah," Rose replied.

"Coram!" a voice shrieked. Plates clattered to the floor. Alanna turned and saw a buxom redhead looking shocked. "You have a message from Coram?" Alanna smiled.

"Rose, this is Rispah Cooper. Rispah, Rose Archer." Rispah hurried to Rose.

"Please, give me his message!" Rose produced a letter from the folds of her cloak and handed it to Rispah, who scurried away, clutching the letter tightly. Alanna laughed.

"So, how've ye been since I saw ye last, Alanna?" George asked. Alanna thought about the ring that hung on the same chain as her charm against pregnancy and ember stone from the Goddess around her neck. _Should I tell him? Even Rose doesn't know yet. _Alanna thought. She glanced at Jon, who cleared his throat.

"George, can we speak to you and Rose… in private?" Jon asked. Rose and George glanced at Alanna, who nodded. George took them to his rooms. Together, Alanna and Jon spelled the room.

"This is important. Alanna's using her magic," Rose commented.

"Alanna uses her magic _a lot_ now a days, Demoiselle Rose," George told her.

"Please, just Rose," Rose insisted. "Your majesty."

"Then it is 'just George' to ye," George replied. Rose giggled. "Now, what is so important?" Alanna had slipped the ring on her left ring finger and was covering it.

"Alanna and I have some news," Jon told them. George froze and he watched Alanna. "Alanna?" Alanna removed the hand that covered her ring and held it out. Rose gasped.

"The Conté betrothal ring!" Even commoners knew of the ring that all future queens wore. It was in the books as one of the most valuable rings in the Eastern Lands. Rose jumped to her feet. "You two are betrothed!"

"Yes," Jon said, smiling. "Alanna and I are betrothed."

"I'm so happy for you!" Rose squealed, throwing her arms around Alanna. The old friends hugged and Rose admired the ring. Alanna looked at George, who was congratulating Jon, trying to hide the pain behind his eyes. Alanna went over to George and hugged him.

"I know you're upset, George. But you'll find someone. I promise," Alanna whispered. George hugged her back.

"And I know ye won't fail me, lass. I know ye won't," George whispered back, his voice thick with held back tears.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mother? Father?" Jon asked, poking his head into his parents' room later that night. "May we come in?"

"Of course, Jonathan," Roald said. "Come in." Jon took Alanna's hand and they stepped into the room. Alanna admired the room that she would one day share with Jonathan. It was decorated in the royal blue and silver and there was a large canopy bed.

"Hello, Sir Alanna. It's a pleasure to see you again," Lianne said. Alanna saw that the queen was the same pale shade that Jonathan had been years ago, when the Sweating Sickness had been about to take him. A pang shot through her heart. The queen would probably never see her son wed.

"And you as well, your majesties," Alanna said, curtsying.

"Is there something you need, Jonathan?" Roald asked. "Because the ball is beginning shortly."

"Yes, father," Jon replied. He took a deep breath. "I have found the one I wish to marry." The monarchs' faces lit up with delight.

"That's _wonderful_, Jonathan! We shall announce it tonight!" Lianne enthused.

"Who is she?" Roald asked.

"Alanna," Jon replied, smiling at Alanna. They looked back at the king and queen. Their faces were tight. "What?"

"We were hoping it was someone more… royal," Lianne admitted. Alanna knew that the queen wanted to say "appropriate." She was a scandal and she knew it.

"Alanna's family reaches back to _The Book of Gold_, mother. She comes from an old family. And Sir Myles adopted her," Jon defended. "She is a perfect match."

"But, Jonathan. Think of the Court," Roald said. "Alanna is a fine young woman, I'm sure, but-"

"Excuse me, your majesties, but would you like me to step outside?" Alanna asked. "This seems to be a private discussion." Lianne smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Alanna. That is very polite of you," the queen replied. Jon looked meaningfully at his parents as if to say, "See? She's polite." Alanna squeezed Jon's hand and went to stand outside. She paced the hall, hands entwined in her violet silk skirt.

"Jonathan, think of the Court," Raoul said. "She killed Duke Roger. She concealed her sex for 8 years-"

"I love her, father," Jon cut in. "That's what matters."

"Jonathan, we love you and we trust that you are making the right decision for _you_, but you _must_ think of the good of Tortall," Lianne said. "Do you really believe that Alanna, a lady knight, and, from what my brother tells me, one of the greatest knights he's trained, is the right choice for the future queen?"

"She would have to give up her shield," Roald told his son. "She wouldn't be permitted to roam any longer."

"I would give her a year to get the itch out," Jon said. "And she said she would."

"Jonathan, she will want to fight in any battle," Roald disagreed. "She will always think herself a knight."

"Father, she will further aid our relations with the Bazhir. I am the Voice of the Tribes. She is a member of the Bloody Hawk and their Woman Who Rides Like a Man. She and I saved them from the Black City. We are practically gods to them, father," Jon explained. "And she's smart. She knows war tactics. She would be able to aid me in leading the army into war; gods forbid I have to deal with any. And I love her. Isn't that what should matter?"

"Love is a wonderful thing, Jonathan. But you _must_ think of your kingdom," Roald said.

"Roald, he seems intent on marrying her with our blessing or not," Lianne remarked, laying a hand on her husband's arm. "And I think Jonathan knows what he is doing."

"You're right, my dear," Roald sighed. "He would never make a rash or uncalculated decision. Shall we announce the engagement at the ball tonight?"

"I think that would be the wisest choice," Lianne replied. "Jonathan, does she have the ring?"

"She's had it for a week or so. It hangs on a chain around her neck," Jon told her.

"Bring her back in so we can properly bless the marriage," Roald instructed. Jon smiled and swung the door open.

"Alanna! Come in. They're going to bless it!" Jon whispered. Alanna let out a squeak and hurried to the door. She walked in and smiled pleasantly, barely able to contain her excitement. She felt silly, being as excited as she was, and quite feminine. She curtsied.

"I hear you have the ring," Roald said. "Can you give it to Jonathan please?" Alanna reached for the golden chain that hung around her neck. She undid the clasp and slid the ring off, careful to leave the ember and her charm against pregnancy on it. She pressed the ring into the palm of Jonathan's callused hand and hooked the necklace around her neck once again. "Jonathan, get down on one knee in front of her." Jonathan did so and Alanna smiled. He was shorter than she was now! Jonathan was looking up at her with dancing sapphire eyes, looking like an excited little boy.

"Repeat after your father, Jonathan," Lianne instructed.

"I, Jonathan of Conté, offer you, Sir Alanna of Olau this ring in exchange for your hand in marriage," Roald said.

"I, Jonathan of Conté, offer you, Sir Alanna of Olau, this ring in exchange for your hand in marriage," Jonathan repeated.

"Alanna, repeat after me. I, Sir Alanna of Olau, accept the ring given to me by you, Jonathan of Conté, and agree to marry you," Lianne said.

"I, Sir Alanna of Olau, accept the ring given to me by you, Jonathan of Conté, and agree to marry you," Alanna repeated.

"I, King Roald of Conté, give my permission and blessing for my son and heir, Prince Jonathan of Conté, to wed the lady knight, Sir Alanna of Olau."

"And I, Queen Lianne of Conté, give _my_ permission and blessing for my son, Prince Jonathan of Conté, to wed the lady knight, Sir Alanna of Olau, who will take my place as queen in the instance of my death or my husband's abdication." Alanna and Jon smiled at each other.

"Jonathan, put the ring on Alanna's finger," Roald instructed. Jon did so, sliding the beautiful ring easily onto Alanna's tanned ring finger. "You are now officially betrothed." Jon stood and hugged Alanna tightly. Lianne and Roald rose. They hugged and kissed the fiancées. Roald gripped his son's shoulders. "You chose wisely, my son." His eyes were full of pride. Lianne smiled at Alanna.

"You will make a beautiful queen, Alanna. If the gods will it, you will be one of the greatest queens Tortall has ever seen." Alanna smiled and the queen hugged her.

"I will do you and your husband proud, your majesty," Alanna said. "I promise I will not let you, King Roald, Jonathan, Tortall, or the gods down."

**Author's Note- **that was kind of strange, I know. Be ready for the ball in the next chapter: imagine Raoul and Gary's reaction! And, will Roger return? REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_"Tell me what we got/Tell me it's a lot/Tell me it's the real thing/Tell me not to change/And always be the same/Tell me that's a good thing/It's a good thing/Tell me not to lie/Tell me not to wait/Tell me that you want the same things as me/Tell me that it's fate/Driving me insane." –The Real Thing, Bo Bice_

"Jonathan!" a voice called. Alanna and Jon turned. Alanna used all her strength not to gag.

Coming toward them were a willowy blonde princess (Josiane) and a green-eyed brunette (Delia). Both looked gorgeous, and towered over Alanna. Delia and Josiane kissed Jonathan on the cheek. Alanna silently fumed. Just because he, for a short time, had kept them as lovers did _not_ mean they had the right to come and kiss him on the cheek in front of her. _She_, Sir Alanna of Olau, was his betrothed! Not Princess Josiane of the Copper Isles. Not Delia of Eldorne. Alanna of Olau.

"Lady Delia, Princess Josiane, you look simply stunning," Jonathan flattered, kissing each woman's hand as a good prince should. Alanna's smile was half smirk. He was treating them with common courtesy, no more and no less. He turned to Alanna. "And I'm sure you know my be- best friend, Sir Alanna of Olau?" Alanna and Jonathan locked eyes. He'd had to catch himself before calling her his betrothed.

"Of course. Good evening, Sir Alanna," Josiane said, curtsying.

"Good evening Alan. Oops, I mean _Alanna_," Delia remarked. Alanna smiled, a touch of ice and a touch of sympathy in her smile.

"It is lovely to see you again, Lady Delia. Have you managed to find yourself another lover in the past… oh, it must be at least… 5 years?" Alanna asked. Delia gave her a sickeningly sweet fake smile.

"3 years, Sir Alanna. Only 3," Delia corrected.

"Oh, excuse me. I must have lost track of time in my absence. How rude of me to assume you older than you are," Alanna apologized. Jonathan barely contained his laughter.

"Etiquette never was one of your strong suits, Alanna," a voice remarked. Alanna turned and saw her "friend", Sir Alexander of Tirragen. For Jonathan's benefit, Alanna smiled.

"Alex. It's been too long," she said.

"Yes, it certainly has. No one has given me a good fight in too long," Alex agreed. They shook hands. It didn't escape Jon's notice that Alanna had hugged both Raoul and Gary and joked with the big knights, but was barely managing to be polite to Alex. He couldn't help but wonder why she was being so formal with their old friend.

"What have you been up to, Alex?" Alanna inquired.

"The usual. Serving as a knight, you know," he replied vaguely.

"Alanna, may I speak with you for a moment?" Myles asked, coming over and placing his hand on his adopted daughter's shoulder.

"Of course, _father_," Alanna replied, making sure Delia, Josiane, and Alex caught that Myles was now her father. Myles raised an eyebrow, but ignored the comment. "Excuse me, Sir Alex. Lovely to see you again, Princess Josiane. Lady Delia. Goodbye, Jonathan." Myles guided Alanna away. She turned to him. "What is it?"

"Father?" Myles asked. Alanna shrugged.

"What could I do? Everyone knows you adopted me. I may as well at least _pretend_ we're an 'appropriate' family," she replied. Myles chuckled. "Now, what did you need to speak with me about?"

"Nothing, actually," Myles admitted. "I saw that you were uncomfortable with Alex, Delia, and Josiane. I thought I'd save you."

"What would I do without you?" Alanna asked, relieved.

"I don't think I want to know," Myles replied, ruffling her hair and kissing her on the cheek. "I believe that the banquet will be beginning shortly. And your brother wants to see you." Alanna nodded and went to find her twin.

She found him standing with Elizabeth and Raoul. After a quick talk with Raoul and a hello to Elizabeth, Alanna turned to Thom. "Myles said you wanted to see me? If you wanted to _see_ me, then I am going to leave. But if there was something you actually wanted to say, please make it fast. I need to be in the dining hall."

"If you will excuse us, Sir Raoul, Lady Elizabeth?" Thom asked. The cousins nodded and left. Thom turned to Alanna. "Are you aware that we can bring people back from the dead?" Alanna froze.

"By the Gods, Thom. If you're even _considering_ trying something so gods-cursed stupid, I swear by the Great Mother that I will wring your neck," Alanna said seriously.

"I wouldn't, Alanna. You know that," Thom told her, matching her tone for seriousness.

"Good," Alanna said, eyes sharp. "Because you could get yourself killed. And if you killed yourself doing something you _knew_ was dangerous-"

"Alanna, listen to yourself. You are telling _me_ to be careful. _You_, dearest sister, are the knight. The same knight who disguised herself as boy to earn her shield, the same one who saved the heir to the kingdom from the Sweating Sickness when healers were being killed, the one who, with said heir, rescued the Bazhir from the Black City, the same knight who is a Bazhir shaman… must I go on?"

"No," Alanna snapped. "Don't. I get it."

Thom smiled. "Good. Now, I believe you had to get to the dining hall?"

Alanna glared at her and swore at him. Thom looked amused and made a remark about the time she was spending with Coram and George. Alanna lunged at him, but Thom laughed and dodged it. She walked away, grumbling about her brother.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" King Roald asked, rising from his seat at the head of the long table. All chatter stopped and all eyes were turned to the king. "Her majesty and I have an announcement to make. We are thrilled to announce that our son, Prince Jonathan, is betrothed." A murmur went through the room. Many speculated, others were surprised, and still others were upset- that was mostly the ladies who knew it wasn't them. "Jonathan?" Jonathan rose. Alanna was seated across from him, fiddling with her skirts. "Men and women of Court, her majesty Queen Lianne and I are proud to announce to you that our son, Prince Jonathan, is betrothed to Sir Alanna of Olau." Alanna rose as yet _another_ murmur rippled through the men and women. This time, everyone was shocked and somewhat scandalized. Alanna and Jonathan smiled at each other from across the table. Finally, Myles, Thom, Raoul, Gary, and Elizabeth began to applaud. Others joined in, even if they were unhappy with the match. Alanna smiled thankfully at her friends and family.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us!" Raoul exclaimed later that night.

"Raoul, you know we couldn't tell you until we told my parents," Jon said.

"We're your best friends. And I'm your cousin. I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Gary responded. Jon sighed. He was getting a little tired of hearing about it from his friends.

"I think it's splendid," Alex remarked. Raoul, Jon, and Gary looked at him.

"You do?" Jon asked, slightly surprised.

"Oh, yes. I certainly do," Alex replied. No one caught the evil glimmer in his eyes.

_**Author's Note- **R-E-V-I-E-W. Oh, and check the profile. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_"Who am I to say you're wrong for feeling what you feel/But something in the way you talk like you're forgotten what is real/You don't have to prove you're strong to face it on your own/Cause it'll steal your breath/It'll wear you out/It'll throw you to the ground, but" –Hold On to Me, Bo Bice_

About a week after Midwinter, Alanna and Jonathan were asleep in Jonathan's bed. Alanna was tossing and turning. There was a strange sensation, almost burning in her body. She sat up with a start, breathing heavily. The room was dark. She reached for her Gift to light a candle, but nothing happened. She tried again, harder. Still nothing. She then tried so hard that she was sweating. Exhausted, she gave up and looked deep inside.

Her violet fire was gone. Not even a trace of it was left. Alanna clenched her fists and got out of bed. She stomped around the room, swearing under her breath. Jonathan noticed and sat up, rubbing his blue eyes sleepily. Had Alanna been less upset, she would've seen it as sweet and adorable.

"What is it, Alanna?" he asked, eyes flicking back and forth as he followed the pacing knight.

"My Gift is gone!" Alanna replied. She whirled to face him. "Gone! Not a spark is left!" She swore loudly.

"It's _gone_?" Jonathan asked in bewilderment.

"Are you deaf? _Yes_, gone!" she retorted.

"How? No one can tap your Gift without your say so," Jonathan said.

"You're forgetting, Jonathan. There is one person in the world close enough to me to freely tap my Gift," Alanna replied through clenched teeth.

"Who?" Jonathan asked.

"Thom," Alanna hissed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Thom of Trebond, I have half a mind to kill you!" Alanna bellowed, exploding into Thom's rooms. She froze, and swore. "What in Mithros's name?"

Seated with Thom was a cloaked man. His black hood hid his head, and his back was to Alanna. Thom was reclined across from the visitor, smiling.

"Alanna, what a surprise," Thom remarked. "My guest and I were just having tea."

"Who is your _guest_, dear brother?" Alanna asked, every sense on alert and her hand on Lightning's hilt. The man turned, removing his hood as he did so.

Alanna gasped.

_**Author's Note- **MUA HA HA! Mini-cliffee. Well, actually, I'm gonna add another chapter too. I WAS going to wait 3 days with this, leaving you mad, but I decided against it. _

_DO NOT KILL ME. DO review, however. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_"There is a light of day/Hold on, hold on/It's closer than you let yourself believe/When life cuts you like a blade/It's gone so wrong/You can't remember who you're supposed to be/Hold on, hold on to me" –Hold On to Me, Bo Bice_

"Mother?" Alanna asked, her voice barely a breathy whisper.

The woman standing before her was the same one that was in the painting that had hung in the foyer of the fortress at Trebond for so many years. Her copper hair fell straight and silky to her cloaked shoulders. Her violet eyes danced happily, but glistened with tears. She was short- no taller than Alanna. The cloak concealed a wiry muscular body. A slow smile spread across the woman's face.

"Alanna," she said, dropping her cloak. She wore a beautiful violet silk gown. Alanna remembered that dress from the painting- it was the dress her mother had been buried in. Alanna felt tears fill her eyes. She ran to the woman- her _mother_. Lady Eliena of Trebond embraced her daughter.

"Mother," Alanna wept into her mother's shoulder. "It's really you."

"It is, sweet. It is," Eliena whispered, stroking Alanna's hair. Alanna stepped back and wiped her eyes. Eliena cupped her face. "My daughter, the knight. You have such a fire, Alanna. I am so proud of you." Alanna smiled and turned to Thom.

"_This_ is why you tapped my Gift?" Alanna demanded.

Thom shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"_Why_?" Alanna asked.

"You deserve to have your mother at your wedding, Alanna," Eliena said. Alanna smiled, feeling the ring on her left ring finger. "I can't believe you are going to be queen."

"How long?" Alanna asked, fixing her violet eyes on Thom. "How long will she stay?"

"Only until just after your wedding," Thom replied. "That's the way I set the spell."

"Only until then?" Alanna asked, looking at Eliena. "That's not enough time."

"Then we'll make the most of it," Eliena declared. "If I'm going to die after your wedding, I am going to have to be the best mother until then."

_**Author's Note- **honestly, how many believe I would actually bring Roger back? Be honest. Well, there WILL be a twist. But not yet. Be ready, though. REVIEW and don't attack me. _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note- **didn't I say at some point that I wouldn't bring Thayet, Liam, and Buri into this? Well, I lied. I think that in a few chapters, there will be yet ANOTHER twist. So, be ready for it. Nothing huge, though. _

Chapter 14

_"You can tell me anything your deepest darkest fears/I ain't gonna judge you baby that's not why I'm here/You can lay your burden down you can lay it down on me/And I'll take it on/I'll lift you up/I'll face you to the sun." –Hold On to Me, Bo Bice_

"Jonathan? Might I present Lady Eliena of Trebond? Mother, this is my betrothed, his royal highness Prince Jonathan of Conté," Alanna introduced. Jonathan's jaw hit the floor as he took in the woman who Alanna was the spiting image of. Eliena curtsied deeply and inclined her head.

"Your highness, I am simply overjoyed at the up coming wedding between yourself and my daughter. You have gone through quite a lot together," she said. Jonathan was still gaping, blinking rapidly.

"Are you just going to stand there, Jonathan, or are you going to say something?" Alanna inquired, nudging him in the ribs. Jonathan took a moment and regained his composure.

"I am honored to be meeting the mother of my betrothed, Lady Eliena. And I welcome you back to the- I welcome you to Corus. I hope you will enjoy your… stay," Jonathan said. Alanna and Eliena smiled.

"If you will excuse me, I would like to go see some of my old friends," Eliena excused, walking away. "It was a pleasure, your highness." Jonathan turned to Alanna.

"Let me guess. Thom tapped your Gift to bring your mother back for our wedding," Jonathan ventured. Alanna beamed.

"How did you guess?" she asked.

"Oh, I have my ways," he replied vaguely. "You _do_ understand that some of the more conservative members of Court- not to mention my parents- will all be a state of utter shock, don't you?"

"The conservatives need to know the world we live in, Jonathan. Don't tell me you disagree," Alanna remarked.

"No, I do. But… with everything that's happened…" his voice drifted off and Alanna knew that he was, once again, referring to the scandal that surrounded her. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Jonathan. I am _sick_ of hearing about my 'scandal.' I've forgotten it. Your _parents_ have blessed the marriage. Whether they like it or not, the people of Tortall are going to get a lady knight as their queen. They can live with it or move. Not only that, but they are getting a Bazhir shaman and Woman Who Rides Like a Man for their queen, not to mention a strong healer whose brother is a master mage. And her future husband is the Voice of the Tribes, _and_ a survivor of the Sweating Sickness, _and_ a powerful mage. Tortall is in for some shock if they think that your reign is going to be uneventful," Alanna said. Jonathan smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her close, he kissed her nose.

"I always knew there was a reason I loved you, besides you being my best friend," he said.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"You are probably the only woman in Court brave enough to stand up to me and tell me exactly what is on her mind," Jonathan replied.

"Oh, you know that Rose would extend the same courtesy," Alanna told him.

"Speaking of Rose, have you seen or heard from her or George since they met?" Jon asked. Alanna shook her head.

"Come to think of it, no," she replied. They locked eyes and smiled.

"I think we should make a trip to the Dancing Dove," Jonathan suggested.

"I think that might be a good idea. George has a right to know that my mother is back," Alanna replied.

"Meet me at the stables in 10 minutes," Jon said. She nodded and they kissed quickly. Jonathan went to inform his parents, while Alanna went to change and tell her mother.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When Alanna and Jon walked into the Dancing Dove, the first thing Alanna saw was a redhead sitting on George's lap.

Alanna took a guess at the redhead's identity and called, "Rose Archer!" The redhead turned and Alanna saw that it was Rose. Rose smiled and slid off George's lap. She wore a plain, serviceable blue dress and there was an apron covering her skirts.

"Alanna! I've missed you! Sorry for not telling you where I was," Rose said as she embraced her old friend. George came over. He and Jon gave each other the "man hug." They clasped hands and pulled together, patting the other's back as they did so. Alanna and Rose shook their heads. George hugged Alanna. Alanna was happily surprised to notice the hug was an innocent, friendly hug with no undertones. When George went to stand beside Rose and put his arm around her waist, Alanna understood why.

"George, you fox," Alanna teased. "You can't have me, so you take my best friend instead?" George gave her his trademark crooked smile.

"What can I say?" he shrugged. "Rose is ye, but taller and common."

"When's the wedding?" Jon asked, only half serious.

"When's yours?" Rose retorted. Jon smiled.

"As soon as Alanna decides what she wants to do," Jon replied. "If she's going to go on one last grand adventure before she gets married or if she is going to confine her adventures to the lands on this side of the Roof of the World." Alanna smiled at him.

"And Jon is being a perfect gentleman about it," Alanna said. Rose groaned.

"They're going to get all romantic on us, George." George chuckled.

"That's all right, Rose," he said. "If they can get romantic, so can we." Rose laughed and kissed him.

"Of course," she agreed. Jon slipped his arm around Alanna and she rested her head on him.

George would be happy without her. And she would be happy without him. They would remain friends, and nothing more.

_**Author's Note- **I hated that chapter. Simply LOATHED it. Anyone else with me there? REVIEW._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_"There is a light of day/Hold on, hold on/It's closer than you let yourself believe/When life cuts you like a blade/It's gone so wrong/You can't remember who you're supposed to be/Hold on, hold on to me." –Hold On to Me, Bo Bice_

"I think that violet gowns would be simply lovely, don't you agree, Eliena?"

"Oh, yes, Lianne. I think that would be wonderful. What do you think, Alanna? Alanna? _Alanna?_"

"Alanna." Jonathan jabbed his elbow into Alanna's ribs.

"Ouch! What?" she demanded. She saw that the queen, her mother, and her betrothed had their eyes fixed on her. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes, Alanna. Lianne suggested that your bridesmaids wear violet gowns," Eliena replied, violet eyes dancing. "And asked your opinion."

"I don't care what color they are," Alanna replied.

"That settles it, then. Violet it is," Lianne decided. The scribe took it down. "And, Alanna, dear, we have to settle on your gown."

"My _what_?" Alanna asked.

"Your _gown_, sweet," Eliena replied. "You didn't believe you'd actually wear a tunic and hose to your own wedding, did you?" She looked amused.

"No, of course not," Alanna muttered.

"Do you have any idea what you want it to look like?" Eliena asked her daughter.

"As simple as possible," Alanna replied. "I don't want frills or lace or anything that will get in my way." Eliena and Lianne exchanged an amused glance.

"Darling, you should look like a delicate lady flower on your wedding day. I think lace, frills, and 'things that will get in your way' are ideal," Eliena said. Alanna glared at her mother.

"Mother. Please. I _loathe_ frills," Alanna told her.

"Alanna, you should look dainty," the queen told her. "Soft and beautiful. Like a flower." Alanna shoved her chair back and rose to her feet.

"I would rather fight Duke Roger all over again than look _soft_, _beautiful_, and _like a flower_ on my wedding day. It is _my_ wedding, I will look however _I_ say!" Alanna yelled. Jonathan tugged on her arm.

"Sit down, Alanna. No one is forcing _anything_ on you," he told her, holding her eyes with his own. "_Sit_." Alanna sat, pouting.

"I think that's enough for today," Lianne remarked. "We can meet again tomorrow at the same time." She and Eliena rose and left the husband-and-wife-to-be alone. The door shut and Alanna glared at Jonathan.

"I will _not_ look like a flower on my wedding day," she informed him. Jonathan's sapphire eyes twinkled with amusement.

"No one is going to force you to, Alanna. But, I _do_ insist that you at the very least wear a proper gown," he told her. Alanna sighed.

"I'll wear a 'proper gown' so long as there aren't lots of layers, lace, frills, or anything like that," she conceded.

"What about beading? Do you have anything against some beads or embroidery?" Alanna ran her fingers gently along the lioness rampant that was sewn into the upper left of her tunic.

"Maybe a lioness rampant in the skirt or top to show who I am," Alanna mused. "That would be nice."

"I think that could be arranged," Jonathan said. He turned her toward him and pressed his forehead against hers. "Promise me something, Alanna."

"What?" she wanted to know.

"Promise me you won't make this difficult. Especially not for my mother. You know she isn't doing well. And I would hate to see your relationship with _your_ mother injured because of a wedding," Jonathan replied.

"I think I could manage that," Alanna said, smiling impishly. She suddenly grew serious. "Under one condition."

"What?" Jonathan sighed.

"Let me go away before the wedding. On an adventure. Out of Tortall."

The room was eerily quiet. Jonathan pulled away from Alanna and sat back in his chair. Alanna watched him closely, waiting for him to say something. _Praying_ he would say something soon. She should've known that this would be a bad time to ask. _Why_ had she chosen that moment to ask? Why?

"I don't need an answer now," she told him.

"Good." Jonathan stood and walked to the door, pulling it open. "Because it might be a while before you get an answer." He walked from the room, closing the door in his wake.

_Since when was _I_ the one who needed to give him time to think something over_? Alanna wondered.

_**Author's Note- **there will probably be a couple filler chapters before something interesting happens. The song will change with the interesting occurrence. REVIEW._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_"To everything you're certain of/All the love that's right in front of you/Trouble always has a door/That you can break through." –Hold On to Me, Bo Bice_

"Save me," Alanna said, flopping onto George's bed in the Dancing Dove. Rose and George sat on either side of her.

"From what?" Rose asked.

"My wedding," Alanna replied.

"_Your weddin'_?" George squeaked.

"Yes, my wedding," Alanna replied. "I can't take it anymore! The dresses, the food, the music, the… argh!"

"Oh, Alanna," Rose tsk-ed. "You brought this upon yourself, you know." Alanna sat up.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You agreed to marry the _heir_, Alanna. You knew this would happen," Rose replied. Alanna groaned.

"But I didn't think it would be this much _work_!" she cried, flopping down once again.

"Is this th' same Alanna that earned her shield by masqueradin' as a boy for 8 years?" George asked.

"Don't start with that, George," Alanna pleaded. "I'm not in the mood."

"Ye need t' get out," George told her. "Ye need to leave th' weddin' t' yer mother, th' queen, and Jonathan and get out of Tortall."

"You think I don't know that? I asked Jon a _week _ago if I could go on an adventure _out of Tortall_ before the wedding. He left the room and I haven't heard _anything_ since!" Alanna exclaimed. "And now I feel like the roles are reversed. Its _me_ that's waiting for _his_ answer, wanting to pressure him, not _him_ pressuring _me_." George was silent. Alanna had never fully disclosed what had happened between her and Jonathan in the desert.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"When I was in the desert, Jonathan asked me to marry him. I told him I needed time. He kept pressuring me. He took my answer for granted! And I told him I would never marry him. And he left. And now look at me! Betrothed to Jonathan and wanting to leave the realm!" Alanna replied.

"I can't blame ye, lass," George told her. "Bein' engaged t' th' heir must be hard. Ye'll have t' give up bein' a knight for him."

"Don't remind me," Alanna grumbled. "I dread the day I become pregnant. That's the day I lose my freedom."

"Maybe ye should think about goin' t' that tournament in Maren," George suggested. "Bring Raoul or Gary, they'd love t' go with ye. Or even Rose. And ye know Coram would love t'. Go t' that and be a knight." A slow smile spread across Alanna's face and she sat up with a start. She pecked George's cheek and hugged him tightly, shocking the poor Rogue.

"George, you're _wonderful_!" Alanna cried. "Wonderful! I love you!" George cleared his throat, not knowing exactly what to say to that. She ran to the door. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Rose, I may be back to talk to you." She ran from the room, leaving two of her oldest friends staring in shock after her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Alanna went back to her rooms and scribbled quick notes.

_Coram- I need to get away from Corus and Tortall. George told me about a tournament in Maren. What do you say? Want to join me? I'm asking Raoul, Gary, and Rose if they want to join us. Send word back as soon as you can. –Alanna_

_Gary- want to get out of Tortall with me and Coram? I'm going to a tournament in Maren. Can you come? Come see me if you can. AND DON'T TELL JON! –Alanna_

_Raoul- there's a tournament in Maren I want to go to. I've asked Gary and Coram to come. What do you say? We'll win for sure if you're there. Please? Come see me if you can come. DON'T TELL JON! This is a secret. And I KNOW you love those. –Alanna_

She sealed the letters tightly and ran Gary's to his rooms. She left it on his desk because he was with his father. She pressed Coram's into Stefan's hand, telling him to get it to Trebond as quick as possible, and to tell George that it was about getting out. She went to track down Raoul. He was with Jon in the practice courts and Alanna didn't want to be seen by her betrothed. She put the letter on Raoul's desk and went back to her rooms, bursting with excitement. She would ask Rose after she had word from Gary, Coram, and Raoul.

All she had to do was wait. But Alanna had never been known for her patience.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Raoul knocked on Alanna's door later.

"Raoul!" Alanna exclaimed. "Hurry!" Raoul handed her a note from Gary.

_Alanna- I can't come, and I regret it. You, Coram, and Raoul enjoy yourselves. Let me know how it goes. –Gary_

"I want to come. I don't want to be here for Beltane," Raoul told Alanna. "And I mean that."

Alanna laughed. "I know you do. I can't really plan anything until I get word from Coram, though. So, I'll let you know. And, remember, we _can't tell Jon_. I don't think he wants me going anywhere before the wedding, but I _need_ to get out."

Alanna and Raoul made a quick plan and he left.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Dear Alanna,_

_I don't know how your mother would react to hearing that you need to get out of Tortall before your wedding. And I don't think Jonathan, their majesties, or your father (Black God bless his soul) would approve either. But, it's your choice, and I know better than to stop you. I'll be on my way to Corus by the time you get this letter. I'll see you then._

_Coram_

Alanna was a bundle of nerves. She was about to tell Jonathan that, the morning after next, she, Raoul, Rose, and Coram would be on their way to the tournament in Maren. She paced the hall outside his rooms, trying to gather her nerves to go in.

But she couldn't make herself go in. She was terrified of what Jonathan would say. Would he be mad? Supportive? Would he want to come? Or would he stop her? Or, Goddess forbid it, want to call off the wedding? Alanna couldn't bear to think about it.

"Alanna? Do you need something?" Jonathan stood in the doorway. Alanna gulped.

"We need to talk."

_**Author's Note- **MUA HA HA. Cliffhanger! I know you all LOATHE those. Molly, this is for you. ;-) So, review and I'll update. _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_"There is a light of day/Hold on, hold on/It's closer than you let yourself believe/When life cuts you like a blade/It's gone so wrong/You can't remember who you're supposed to be/Hold on, hold on to me/There is a light of day/Hold on, hold on/It's closer than you let yourself believe/When life cuts you like a blade/It's gone so wrong/You can't remember who you're supposed to be/Hold on, hold on to me." –Hold On to Me, Bo Bice_

"Nothing good comes from those 4 words," Jonathan said, trying to sound light and joking. But it didn't work. He stepped aside. "Would you like to come in?" Alanna brushed past, keeping her eyes down and saying nothing. He shut the door and turned to her. He opened his mouth to say something, but Alanna beat him to it.

"The day after tomorrow, Coram, Rose, Raoul and I leave for Maren," she blurted. Jon blinked at her.

"_What_?" he demanded finally.

"Coram, Rose, Raoul and I are going to Maren for a tournament," Alanna replied.

"But we have a wedding to plan!" Jon exclaimed.

"I've cleared it with our mothers. They say they can manage without me," she told him.

"I never told you I would let you leave the realm before the wedding." He crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

"Oh, stop. You're acting like a spoiled child."

"Are we going to have this argument again?"

"What argument?"

"The one about me being spoiled and selfish and taking you for granted and you being unfeminine…"

"No!"

"How could you make these plans without telling me?"

"Easy- I don't involve you and tell you when it's too late to stop me!"

"You make me sound like I'm going to thwart your plans."

"I think you might!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're the heir. You can command the entire King's Own. You lead the army. At any moment, you could say a word and forbid anyone from leaving the city. You have power, whether you like to remember or not."

"You believe I would use that power against you?"

"I can't help but wonder."

"Alanna, we are going to be _married_. You're my best friend. I would _never_ do that to you."

"Do you have an opinion on my leaving or not?"

"Go. Gods bless you and bring us glory." Alanna was silent. She was gaping at him. "What?"

"You're _letting_ me go?" she asked.

"Yes. You're dead set on it, and I know better than to cross you when you're like this," Jon replied simply. She beamed and threw her arms around him, kissing him hard on the mouth.

"I love you, Jonathan," she told him.

"And I love you. But, if you get yourself hurt, I will _never_ forgive you."

Alanna laughed. "You have my word as a knight."

They kissed again, pulling each other as close as possible, making the kiss last as long as possible.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Are you ready to leave?" Rose asked from atop her silvery mare, Moonshine. Alanna nodded.

"Let me say a few goodbyes," she replied. Myles stepped forward and hugged his daughter.

"Stay safe, Alanna. Don't do anything stupid," he told her.

"Coram and Rose and Raoul will keep me from _that_!" she chuckled. "But thank you for caring." She hugged him again and turned to her mother. Eliena embraced her daughter, holding her close.

"I don't want to have come back from the dead for nothing," she murmured. "Don't get yourself killed. Listen to Raoul, he's more experienced. Listen to Rose; she's always been reasonable. And, dear, listen to what Coram tells you. I know you are going to be queen, but Coram still knows best."

"I will, mother. Don't worry about me," Alanna said.

"I _always_ worry, Alanna," Eliena told her seriously. Alanna smiled and hugged her mother. Gary stepped up.

"Don't do anything stupid," Gary warned as he hugged his friend. Gary's father, Alanna's training master, Duke Gareth, gave her a quick speech on chivalry and honor. The king and queen stepped up. Alanna bowed.

"Alanna, our son loves you very much. He might never recover if you die. Please stay safe," Lianne said.

"And represent Tortall with honor. Bring us back some victories," Roald put in. Alanna smiled. To her surprise, the king and queen embraced her.

Finally, it was Jonathan's turn. The other people who had come to see her off left silently. Coram, Rose, and Raoul busied themselves with not looking at the couple. Jonathan pulled Alanna into his arms and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Don't do anything you'll regret. I'd miss you too much," he told her.

"I think everyone's told me that. Does everyone think me stupid?" Alanna asked. Jonathan looked seriously into her eyes.

"I don't know how to say goodbye to you, Alanna. I had to do it once when you went to the desert, but that was different. The only other time I said goodbye, I left angry," he replied. Alanna nodded, still holding his eyes. "I want this time to stay with you."

"You're _always_ with me, Jonathan," Alanna told him, indicating her ring. "And here." She pointed to her heart. "I love you, Jonathan. I promise to write often."

"Join with the Voice, Alanna. Please. I want to know where you are," he pleaded.

"If Coram directs me," she sighed. Jonathan smiled.

He pressed his lips to hers in a searing, passionate kiss that was meant to remain with her in his absence. Alanna was pulled deeper into his strong hold and fell into his kiss with all the passion she held. She needed something to keep her warm at night. She would miss him dearly, especially spending time with him, acting as if they were nothing more than friends.

They pulled apart and hugged tightly. "I'll miss you, Alanna," Jonathan whispered.

"I'll miss you too, Jonathan," Alanna whispered back. They kissed again, quickly and Alanna mounted Moonlight. Faithful sat in his cup on the front of her saddle. "Is everyone ready?"

"More than," Raoul replied. "We've been waiting for _you_. Now come _on_!" He set off at a gallop. Rose followed, Coram close behind. Alanna blew Jonathan a kiss and urged Moonlight into a gallop.

"Gods watch over you!" Alanna heard Jonathan call into the wind.

"Wait for me!" Alanna called to her companions. "I'm the one who suggested this in the first place!"

_**Author's Note- **new song next chapter. "Seven Days Without You" by Teddy Geiger. REVIEW._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note- **at my last check, I had 100 reviews. Thank you so much for that! I'm so glad people are enjoying this enough to review it. _

Chapter 18

_"Sitting here counting the hours/Waiting for the sun to kiss the sea/Paralyzed by the fragrance of flowers/They remind me of you and me." –Seven Days Without You, Teddy Geiger, UNDERAGE THINKING_

"Welcome t' th' Wanderin' Bard," the man welcome them from behind the bar. "What can I d'ye for?"

"We need… two rooms," Alanna replied.

"Two?" the man asked.

"Both with two beds," Alanna responded, lest he think she was with Raoul, or gods forbid it, Coram.

"Let me see what I've- Mithros!" The man caught sight of something on Alanna. She was sure it was the ring on her left hand. She cursed herself for not leaving her gloves on. _Everyone_ knew about her ring. And everyone knew that the heir to Tortall was engaged to Sir Alanna of Olau, the Lioness. She made a mental note to leave the ring off when she walked around.

"Is it really ye?" the man asked.

"If you mean is she really Sir Alanna of Olay, th' Lioness, then yes," Coram snapped. "She is not here t' be treated like a lily-footed noble just because she's t' be queen someday!"

"Its an honor t' meet Sir Myles' heir," the man said. "I'm Winfield, owner of th' Bard." Rose hid a smile while Coram turned pink. "But I didn't know ye were betrothed t' th' heir."

"Its not something she wishes to advertise," Raoul told Winfield. "Now, sir, if you could give us our rooms, we're quite tired." Winfield wasn't about to argue with a knight as big as Raoul was. Especially when the stocky, petite redhead beside him was one of the greatest swordsmen in the Eastern Lands. Winfield nodded and produced keys. Rose took one while Raoul took the other. Winfield directed them to their chambers and informed them that dinner was to be served at 6, and that food went fast.

As Alanna walked through the common room, she noticed a redheaded man watching her with blue-green eyes. His face was pock marked and ruddy, and he was muscular. Alanna met his eyes, searching for if he was friend or foe. His eyes were unreadable, and he simply raised his glass to her slightly.

"Come, Alanna. I want to nap," Rose said. "You can come back soon." Alanna tore her eyes from the man and followed Rose to their room.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Immediately after she unpacked, Alanna went back to the common room. The man was still in his same seat. He beckoned Alanna to him, and she sat. Winfield hurried over and asked what she wanted to drink. She ordered lemonade, because she wanted to be at her wits with this strange, guarded man. She noted that he carried no weapons. The only people who didn't carry them were fools or those with no use for them. Winfield brought her lemonade back. Alanna watched the man across from her as she took a sip.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Because I've heard a lot about you," he replied, eyes still guarded and blue-green. Alanna made a face.

"I want to go _somewhere_ where no one's heard of me," she admitted. "You may know about me, but who are you?"

"If I tell you, you'll know much about me as well," he replied.

"But are you going to tell me anyway?"

"Maybe."

"I'm Sir Alanna of Olau. Also known as the Lioness, and I'm the first lady knight in over a century, as well as the future queen of Tortall."

"I know who you are."

"All of that?"

"Yes."

"How did you know about that last part?"

"I've seen pictures of that ring you have on your finger." Alanna fiddled with the gorgeous ring on her finger. "It will be hard to fight with that rock on your hand."

"I plan on taking it off," she snapped. The man's eyes danced.

"Good. I knew you were a better fighter than that."

"Who _are_ you?"

"Liam Ironarm."

"The Shang Dragon!"

"Well… yes."

"Goddess bless, everyone knows who you are!"

"I could say the same about you."

"Why are you here?" Liam shrugged.

"Why are you?"

"There's a tournament Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and I have entered in."

"And what about your other friends?"

"Rose needed an adventure and Coram is my guard."

"_You _need a _guard_?"

"He and my mother insist. And he's one of my best friends."

"I see."

"And I have this map…"

"A map?"

"Yes. My father wants me to bring it to someone."

"I see."

"Yes. I got it from a sorceress, who told me to give it to the headman of my Bazhir tribe, who told me to keep it."

"And you brought it to your scholar father to see if he could read it?"

"You know too much about me, Liam Ironarm. Am I your hobby?"

"I make a point of knowing local gossip. Makes me blend in better." He smiled and Alanna's heart fell. His smile reminded her of Jonathan's. And the way his eyes danced made her think of Jonathan, too. Even the way he spoke to her, like an equal, made her think of her betrothed. Only, Jonathan was proper in his speech, and Liam had the commoner lilt.

"I should go," Alanna said. "Raoul wanted to go for a ride. I hope to meet you again."

"I hope so. I enjoy talking with you, Alanna of Olau."

"Just Alanna, please."

"Alanna. A lovely name."

"Thank you. My mother is Eliena."

"Another lovely name."

"Thank you."

"Lovely names for lovely women."

"Excuse me." Alanna blushed and hurried to find Raoul.

He had no right to say that to her. She was _betrothed_, Bright Mithros! But, it was still nice to be told that she was lovely.

_**Author's Note- **NO, Liam and Alanna are not and WILL NOT be together. YES, the map that leads them to the Dominion Jewel. And, yes, I WOULD like reviews thank you. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_"This one love in a lifetime/Our two hearts of a kind/These three reasons you'll be mine/For there's five or six ways through/Seven days without you/Seven days without you." –Seven Days Without You, Teddy Geiger, UNDERAGE THINKING_

_**Two weeks later…**_

Jonathan sat staring at the letter in his hands, growing a strange mixture of nervous and angry.

_Dearest Jonathan,_

_Raoul, Coram, Rose, and I are safe, let me tell you that much. We've met the Shang Dragon, Liam Ironarm. He was staying in the same Inn as us in Maren, and he's very nice. No need to worry, though, Jonathan. You're still much more handsome. _

_Remember that map Myles gave me to get read? Well, I did. And I talked with Raoul, Rose, and Coram about it. We're not going to be in the tournament. We've decided to go after the Dominion Jewel. The map shows the way, and we decided to go and bring the Dominion Jewel home for you- for the glory and good of Tortall, just as I promised. _

_Please don't be angry. I promise that we'll be safe. That's why I haven't joined with the Voice; I wanted to keep it a secret. I'll join as soon as I'm sure this letter has reached you. Coram's been having trouble, but I'm sure with me we'll reach. Please, Jonathan, don't be angry. Raoul and Coram will keep us safe. And we have Liam with us as well. He's the DRAGON, Jonathan. And I'm the Lioness. We'll be perfectly fine, don't worry. _

_Always,_

_Alanna_

How could she? How could she just run off like that? Didn't she know how dangerous Sarain was? The country was war-torn, by the gods! She could get hurt! He had to go after her…

But he couldn't. The queen was getting more ill with each passing hour, and Duke Baird was almost certain she wouldn't make it. Jonathan just couldn't leave her to chase after Alanna. He would just have to wait until she joined with the Voice to talk to her.

Speaking of joining with the Voice… it was almost time. Jonathan locked his door as he always did when it was time and sat on his bed. He closed his eyes, sitting up straight with his legs folded. He kept his breathing even and steady as he let the thoughts of the Bazhir flood him.

He searched for Alanna's voice as he answered other questions. Her voice should be faint. If he could find Coram's voice, he would certainly find Alanna's.

_Jonathan? Jonathan? _It was amazing. Alanna had such control over her voice as she spoke. It meant she had to keep her thoughts clear and only think of what she wanted to say to him.

_I'm here, Alanna. _Jonathan told her. _I received your letter._ Jonathan could tell by her thoughts that she knew there was something wrong.

_And? _She asked.

_I'm very upset, Alanna. How could you do this? I have half a mind to call off the wedding! But, I'm also nervous. Please be smart about this, Alanna. Don't just go into those mountains alone. The Roof of the World is very cold. And what will George, your mother, and Myles think? _

_Its none of their business what I do. I am a full-grown adult._ Alanna replied. _Not to mention a knight._

_How are you going to get through Sarain? Something tells me they won't be very welcoming to lady knights. _Jonathan reminded her.

_Don't you have anything better to be doing as the Voice than challenging my choices? I know what I'm doing, Jonathan. Don't worry about me._ Alanna was serious. There were no undertones to her thoughts.

_What about Liam?_

_What _about_ him? He and I are friends. Nothing more. _Jonathan prodded at her mind. _Leave my mind alone. I'm not hiding anything. Do you _want_ to turn into Roger? _That made Jonathan shiver. Turn into his evil cousin? No, that would be terrible.

Suddenly, he felt her think something else: _Thank God he doesn't know we're already in Sarain and have been caught by bandits._

Alanna_! I heard that!_ Jonathan shouted at her.

Alanna swore. _Please, Jonathan. We handled it just fine._

_You're _in_ Sarain? Are you fine? Who are you with? Are Coram, Raoul, Rose, and Liam still with you? _Jonathan was nervous. He was sweating.

_Yes, yes, and yes. We've company, though._

_Who? _Jonathan demanded.

_Princess Thayet _jian _Wilima, Buriram Tourakom, and some children. They're on their way to a convent and we're helping._

Jonathan knew the name Thayet. She had once been considered as a possible bride for him. Queen Lianne had vetoed the idea, saying that there was "bad blood" in the Wilima line. She was supposed to be the most beautiful woman in the world. He couldn't help but wonder if she was. But, then he remembered Alanna in a temper, violet eyes blazing, and swinging Lightning. He remembered her in his tunic in the Black City, saving his life from the Sweating Sickness, and how innocent she had looked on her 17th birthday when they had made love for the first time. He remembered how out-of-place, yet lovely, she looked in a dress, and how her copper hair had brushed her shoulders and made her look beautiful at that ball before they were friends again. He recalled her laugh, her smile, and the way she easily rode Moonlight. He remembered the times he'd seen her fought, looking graceful swinging her sword. Lastly, he remembered how afraid she had been when he was going through the Rite of the Voice and fighting that Bazhir man. She had been genuinely concerned about him. And it was sweet. She was his Lioness, and his betrothed.

Jonathan sighed. _I have to help other people. Keep me informed, Alanna, please. But I do trust you._

_You do? _Alanna was skeptical.

_Yes. And I love you._

_I love you too, Jon. And thank you._

_Goodbye, my Lioness._

_Goodbye, Jon._

Jonathan went through everyone else, being attentive to his or her needs. When he finished, he opened his eyes and fell back onto his bed.

When Alanna got home, he was going to treat her like a proper lady. She deserved it.

_**Author's Note- **OK, how sappy did I get? Be honest. Oh. If you ever want to see what your authoress looks like, say so in your review and I'll send you where you can. Don't forget to review, my almighty reviewers!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note- **for clarification reasons, I made up that whole part about joining with the Voice. I have no idea how it's done. That being said…_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything you recognize. Those belong to the all mighty Tamora Pierce, who I am not. If I were Tamora Pierce, I wouldn't be here, would I? Anyway. I _do_, however, own Rose and the plot. And, anything you do not recognize. They belong to me. _

Chapter 20

_"Making plans just to stop the aching/Chasing thoughts from a million miles away/Hypnotized as another dawn is breaking/I rehearse the words I want to say." –Seven Days Without You, Teddy Geiger, UNDERAGE THINKING_

Alanna was asleep. She was lying in a bed in the temple where they would leave the children, sound asleep. And she dreamed…

_Jonathan sat by the side of a bed, tears sliding down his face. Alanna adjusted her view and saw that there was a very pale woman lying on the bed. She wasn't just very pale- she was _deathly _pale. Alanna swallowed hard._

_Queen Lianne._

_Someone placed a strong hand on Jonathan's shoulder. He looked up into his father's eyes that matched his own: sapphire, swollen, and red, with dark bags underneath. Both Jonathan and King Roald wore rumpled clothes. Roald sat beside his son and buried his face in Jonathan's tunic._

_"I can't believe she's gone," the king sobbed. Jonathan was clearly surprised to see his father crying, but wrapped his arms around the man and drew him closer, the same way he had done so many times for Alanna._

_"I wish Alanna were here," Jonathan whispered. "I wish she could be here with me."_

I am here, Jonathan. _Alanna thought. _I'm right here. I can see it all. Oh, Great Mother, did you send this?

I did, my daughter. He would never tell you this himself, and you needed to see it. _A woman's voice replied._

That's why he seemed so distracted during the Moment of the Voice. His mother was dead and he was grieving. _Alanna realized. She recalled how earlier she had accused Jonathan of forgetting her, and how calm he had been. How could she be so insensitive?_

Suddenly, she was being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and looked straight into the blue-green eyes of Liam.

"Time to get up and practice your fighting," he told her. Liam had been teaching Alanna and Rose how to fight like the Shang, and they got up early every morning to do so. Buri and Thayet had taken to joining them. Alanna rolled out of bed and dressed while Liam waited outside. Alanna walked into the yard they used, her mind obviously elsewhere.

"Are you all right?" Raoul asked later.

"Fine," Alanna replied distantly.

"No, ye're not. What's wrong, lass?" Coram asked.

"Nothing," Alanna replied, her violet eyes glazed.

"There's something wrong, Alanna. I can feel it," Rose said. "Now tell us." Alanna shook her head.

"I… I can't," she replied.

"Why?" her friends, including Thayet, Buri, and Liam, asked together.

"I don't know…" she responded, staring off into space. "I don't think I should."

"Is it Jonathan?" Rose asked. Alanna nodded slowly. "What? What about Jonathan?"

"Is it the queen?" Raoul asked quietly. Alanna hesitated a moment, then nodded again, very slowly. It was almost as if she had forgotten how to nod.

"Is she… dead, lass?" Coram prodded, keeping his voice quiet.

"Yes," Alanna replied, her eyes filling with tears. "She's dead. And I'm too far to comfort my betrothed!" Her tears were angry now, and her face heating with rage. "I was too foolish and wrapped up in _getting out_ that I didn't see my mother-in-law-to-be was dying!" She slammed her hand against the wall. "What kind of healer am I? I could've _saved_ her! I saved Jonathan and I could've saved her!" Alanna fell against the wall, sobbing loudly. "I could've saved her! I could've _saved_ her!" She buried her face in her knees, still crying. Rose sat beside her and rubbed a comforting hand on her back. Raoul, Liam, Coram, and Buri, who weren't good at these emotional things, crept away.

"Is this about the queen or your mother, Alanna?" Rose asked. Alanna looked up and glared at Rose through her tears.

"Why would this be about my _mother_?" she demanded. Rose shrugged.

"Don't bite my head off. I was just wondering," Rose replied.

"What do you want to do?" Thayet asked, her voice gentle and soothing.

"I want to go home. I want to go back to Tortall," Alanna replied.

"We can't!" Rose exclaimed. "What about the Jewel? To bring glory and honor to Tortall? What would be a better way to honor the queen than to bring home something that would better her country?"

"We are going back, and it is final," Alanna said, getting to her feet. "We leave the day after tomorrow. You are invited to join us, Thayet. As are Liam and Buri." She walked away, head held high and eyes dry, though still red and swollen.

"She's mad," Rose said, shaking her head. "She's gone absolutely, positively _mad_."

"She just needs time," Thayet replied, keeping her hazel eyes focused on the direction Alanna had left in. "She'll realize what she's said and she'll come to her senses."

_**Author's Note- **no, they are not leaving without the Jewel. And, yes, the queen really is dead. Will the king follow soon after? The offer to see what your lovely authoress looks like still stands, put it in your REVIEW. _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_"This one love in a lifetime/Our two hearts of a kind/These three reasons you'll be mine/For there's five or six ways through/Seven days without you/Seven days without you." –Seven Days Without You, Teddy Geiger, UNDERAGE THINKING _

Alanna locked the door to her chambers and shot a violet ball into the fireplace, summoning Jonathan. _Please work_. She begged. When Jonathan's tired face filled the fire, Alanna began to cry.

"Alanna? What's wrong?" Jonathan asked, obviously very concerned.

"I… I saw," she replied. "I had a dream. I saw your mother dead."

"Oh, Goddess," Jonathan said. "Oh, Alanna."

"I'm coming home," she told him. "You need me, Jonathan. I'm coming home."

"You are doing no such thing," Jonathan replied sternly. "You are going to get the Dominion Jewel and bring glory and honor to Tortall by doing so. You are going to bring it for us- for our reign. You know the tales."

"Mage kings," she said. "Not queens."

"I'm sure it applies to both," Jonathan assured her. "And I'm sure two mages are better than one. But we can't use it if you don't stay and get it." Alanna wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Are you _sure_ Jonathan?" she asked.

"I'm sure, Alanna. I can manage without you. I really can. My whole life doesn't revolve around _you_, you know," he teased. Alanna laughed lightly. "You _will_ keep joining the Moment of the Voice?"

"Of course. You have a right to know what's going on," Alanna replied.

"I miss you, Lioness," Jonathan said.

"I miss you too, Jonathan. But I have to go. I think we're moving on," Alanna replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Goodbye."

"Bye." The image faded and Alanna put out the fire. She gathered herself once again and adjusted her tunic. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door. She pulled it open and was pounced on by Thayet and Rose.

"We're staying?" Rose asked excitedly.

"You were _eavesdropping_?" Alanna demanded. "Thayet, I thought you were above that."

Thayet flicked her hair over her shoulder haughtily, a playful gleam in her hazel eyes. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you speak, Sir Alanna. _Princesses_ do not _eavesdrop_. We _happen to overhear_," she replied.

"'Happen to overhear', eh? That's what my friend Gary used to say. What about you, Rose? What do ladies of the Rogue do?" Alanna wondered.

"Ladies of the Rogue do whatever it takes to get their information," Rose replied bluntly. "You've spent enough time with George to know _that_."

"But we _are_ still going to get the Jewel?" a voice inquired from behind Rose and Thayet. They stepped aside, revealing Raoul.

"Did you 'happen to overhear' as well, Sir Raoul?" Alanna asked dryly. Raoul smiled evilly.

"Of course," he replied. "How _else_ am I to get information from you?"

Alanna sighed. "_Yes_, all right? We are still going to get the Jewel."

She yelped as Thayet, Rose, and Raoul leapt on her happily.

_**Author's Note- **new song in 2 chapters. The new song will be "For You I Will (Confidence)" by Teddy Geiger. And I'm developing a new story, which will start out almost immediately after LR. You shall see. I CAN tell you that the song for it will be "Just Can't Live a Lie" by Carrie Underwood, however. REVIEW._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_"For when you and I will find a way until you're home/To let the giant sleep this fire we know is." –Seven Days Without You, Teddy Geiger, UNDERAGE THINKING_

"Your highness?" a servant asked. Jonathan looked up from the paperwork on his desk.

He looked very different. In the two weeks since his mother's death, tiny lines had formed around his mouth and eyes, aging him greatly. His hair was messy, and overdue for a trimming. His normally clean-shaven face was darkened by stubble and his normally bright, happy sapphire eyes were dulled from lack of sleep. His royal blue shirt and tan breeches were rumpled from numerous days of wear. He had not changed his clothes in a few days, so there was a distinctive odor coming from him. Anyone who did not know who he was would be repulsed by his current state. But, as he was the heir, no one dared to say anything.

"Yes?" Jonathan asked, noticing that his tone was clipped and short. He hadn't been sleeping well. Roald had been shirking his duties out of grieve and had been leaving his less-capable son to do the work.

"It's the king, your highness," the servant replied. Jonathan got to his feet and gave the servant a wary look.

"What about my father?" Jonathan asked carefully.

"He… he was out hunting," the servant replied. "They found him…" He took a long, deep breath. "Your highness, the king… he's dead."

_**Author's Note- **short and… well, short. REVIEW._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

_"This one love in a lifetime/Our two hearts of a kind/These three reasons you'll be mine/For there's five or six ways through/Seven days without you/Seven days without you." –Seven Days Without You, Teddy Geiger, UNDERAGE THINKING_

"Just _where_ d'you think _you're_ going?" a voice asked as Alanna tried to slip out. She sighed and turned. Rose was walking toward her, all bundled up.

"No, Rose. This time, I have to do this alone," Alanna replied. "George would never forgive me if anything happened to you."

"George, Jonathan, Coram, Raoul, Gary, Thom, Thayet, and countless others would never forgive _me_ if I let you go off to get the Jewel without someone with you. No way are you going alone, Alanna. This is one adversary you _can't_ face alone," Rose disputed. "Besides, who better to help you than your best friend?"

"Rose…" Alanna sighed. "Be reasonable."

"_You_ be reasonable. I mean it, Alanna. If you die, I will have the _heir_ after me," Rose said. Alanna smiled.

"Fine. But find your own way to keep warm," Alanna told her.

"Excuse me, but are you leaving without me?" someone asked from a doorway. Alanna shook her head.

"Uh-uh. No, no, no. Thayet, I can't let you come," Alanna replied. "You're a _princess_. This will be-"

"Don't you dare say that this will be more than I can handle. I believe I know what I can and can't handle better than you do, Sir Alanna," Thayet remarked. She was dressed very warmly, in layer upon layer of fur. Alanna smiled. _If Jonathan and I weren't betrothed, she would make a _wonderful _queen._

"Now, shall we go?" Rose asked.

"If we're going, let's go _now_," Thayet replied.

"Fine. But you had best keep up, I don't want to leave either of you on the mountain!" Alanna called as she walked down the hall.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Alanna! We have to turn back!" Thayet shouted into the wind.

They were on the mountain, and there was a blizzard. The wind was howling and there was snow in their faces. Even under their layers, Thayet and Rose were cold. Alanna's Gift was fading fast from keeping _herself_ warm, so there was no extra heat to lend. Alanna turned back and waited, the wind pressing her. Rose and Thayet caught up with her.

"We can't go back!" Rose shouted back. "We have to do this!" Alanna pressed forward.

"For Tortall!" she yelled, walking deeper and deeper.

"You're mad, Alanna! We'll die out here!" Thayet called.

"Then I'll die for the good of Tortall!" Alanna shouted, walking farther and farther ahead.

"You said you wanted to come." Rose shrugged. "Let's go make sure she doesn't kill herself. Alanna! Stop using your Gift! You'll kill yourself!"

"I have to stay warm!" was the harsh reply. "I'll freeze!"

"You'll freeze otherwise," Thayet muttered.

"Hurry up! I think I see a cave ahead!" Alanna shouted back to them, the wind carrying her voice. Thayet and Rose did their best to run after Alanna. She was waiting for them at the mouth of a dark cave.

"I hope you have your sword," Rose remarked. "Because I don't want to _think_ about what we might face in that cave!" The three women joined hands and entered the cave.

Alanna tapped the final remains of her Gift, and a brilliant violet light filled the cavern. Rose shook her head.

"You'll kill yourself," Rose told her. "We'll find a stick."

"Great Merciful Mother!" Thayet breathed. Alanna put her hand to Lightning's hilt and drew the sword. She shoved her Gift into the blade, making it easier to light the cave. She and Rose swore.

In front of them was a huge monster of an ape. He did _not_ look friendly in the slightest.

"_Do_ something, Alanna!" Rose screeched.

_I am Chitral_, a voice echoed in the cavern. Rose and Thayet backed away. _I know why you are here. You have braved my storm, small one._

"And, if you make me, I'll fight you!" Alanna bellowed. "All I want is the Dominion Jewel. Tortall deserves the honor it will bring."

_You mean _you_ deserve the honor. _The voice replied.

"It will be my country to rule alongside my husband," Alanna retorted. "So the honor will also be mine."

_You seem undeserving, small one. _Chitral replied. _Convince me that you deserve the item you seek._

"Look at what she's _done_!" Rose cried. "She braved the storm. She became a lady knight. She defeated the Ysandir. She saves lives. She's a hero. Tortall could be a great power with her as queen and the Jewel in the hands of Jonathan!"

_I did not ask you to speak, rosy one. _Chitral's voice was as cold as the air.

"Great Chitral, she does have a point. Why _doesn't_ Alanna deserve to possess the Dominion Jewel? She is a great lady, and she will do greater things if you allow her to have the Jewel," Thayet put in.

_Can the small one not speak for herself? _Chitral wanted to know.

"Please, Rose, Thayet. Let me speak," Alanna said. "Lord Chitral, you have no use for the Jewel. My country, Tortall, can use it. We would use to as needed. Jonathan is a great man, a powerful man, but he knows the extent to which he can _use_ his power. He commands one of the greatest armies in the Eastern Lands, but sheer force fails sometimes. With the Jewel under his command, we could easily face adversaries coming by land, or trying to attack from the forest. _I_ do not deserve the Jewel, _Tortall_ deserves the Jewel." _Goddess, was that just _me_ talking? _Alanna wondered. _My teachers would be proud._

The ape seemed to be thinking this over. Finally, he spoke: _You are right, small one. I have no use for the Jewel, thought it is quite lovely to look at. You gave reason, and I see in your mind that you speak the truth. If you are all you think you are, and if you country is all you believe it to be, the Jewel will be in excellent hands. _He handed her a many-faceted purple gem about the size of her fist. Alanna smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, Lord Chitral," she said. "This means a lot to me and my country."

"You are a truly kind… creature," Rose added. "You are reasonable."

"The people are right to respect you," Thayet remarked. The women all bowed, for they were in pants. The ape seemed to smile.

_Go, great ladies. Go and become the heroines they will speak of in the future. Use the Jewel well, small one. Do not fail me._

Alanna smiled and silently thanked the Goddess for allowing her to hold this glorious gem… and for allowing her to bring it home for the glory of Tortall.

_**Author's Note- **argh. That was probably terrible with Chitral and all, and I apologize. New song next chappie. REVIEW, please._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_"Alright yeah/I'm wandering the streets in a world underneath it all/Nothing seems to be/Nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have/Like you and the way you're twisting your hair round your finger/Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you/What I feel about you." –For You I Will (Confidence), Teddy Geiger, UNDERAGE THINKING_

"Jonathan!" Alanna cried. She dismounted Moonlight as the mare was trotting and ran to her betrothed. Jonathan hugged her, but he was weak. She held him at arms distance, a worried look in her eyes. "Jonathan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweet. I'm so glad you're home," he said, smiling. But, his eyes were tired and his clothes were rumpled.

"Something is wrong." Alanna frowned and knitted her eyebrows. "Tell me." Jonathan sighed.

"Now is not the time. You must be exhausted. I will tell you- _all_- later," he replied.

"_You_ are the one who looks exhausted," Alanna retorted.

"Alanna, manners?" Rose asked, poking her friend in the ribs. Alanna laughed.

"Sorry. Jonathan, this is Liam Ironarm, the Shang Dragon, Buriram Tourakom of the K'mir, and her highness Princess Thayet _jian_ Wilima. Liam, Buri, Thayet, this is my betrothed, his royal highness Prince Jonathan of Conté," Alanna introduced.

"Welcome to Tortall, Liam, Buriram, and Princess Thayet," Jonathan said formally. "I hope you will allow me to present you to Court in a week's time."

"Please, your highness, it is simply Thayet. I am but a lowly commoner here," she replied, curtsying deeply.

"Nonsense, princess. You are royalty, and you shall be treated as such," Jonathan told her. "And I hope that Liam and Buriram will allow me to treat them with the same respect, as you are friends of my Lioness."

"Rose!" Alanna was shocked to see George run into the courtyard and spin Rose. They kissed deeply, as reunited lovers shoulder. Alanna noticed that Jonathan had yet to kiss _her_, but thought nothing of it. _There are people he doesn't know. It would be improper_, she reasoned.

"George? What are you doing here?" Alanna asked. George slipped his arm around Rose's curvy waist.

"Jonathan invited me to stay here," George replied vaguely. Alanna raised her eyebrows at Rose to say, "did you know about this?" Rose shook her head.

"Come, Alanna. I know there are several people in the palace who are anxiously awaiting the chance to see you. You as well, Raoul," Jon told them. Alanna and Raoul followed Jonathan into the palace. He pulled them aside. "I have some terrible news." Alanna noticed the pools forming in his blue eyes and put her hand to her mouth.

"Your father?" she asked. Jonathan nodded as a tear slid down his cheek. Alanna wiped a finger beneath his eye. "Its all right. You can cry." Jonathan shook his head and composed himself.

"It wasn't long ago. If my timing is correct, it was around 2 weeks after the death of my mother. It was a hunting-" Jonathan made air quotes, "'accident.' They found him dead."

"So you're king now?" Raoul asked. Jonathan nodded.

"Yes, and no. I haven't formally had my coronation, but I've been acting as king since my mother's death," he replied.

"You seem to be handling it well," Alanna remarked. Jonathan shot her a look that clearly said, "once we're alone you'll see."

"So who wants to see us?" Raoul wanted to know. "If there are mothers looking to marry me off to their daughters, a ship leaves for Port Udayapur in the morning, I can leave."

"No, Raoul," Jon chuckled. "Gary wants to see you both, Sir Myles wants to see you _all_, Thom and your mother want to see _you_, Alanna, and Elizabeth wants to see you Raoul." Raoul brightened. He and Elizabeth were very close.

"I'll go see Elizabeth now. Let me know when you want to see Myles and Gary, Alanna," Raoul called back as he left them. Jonathan smiled and wrapped his arms around Alanna's waist, pulling her toward him.

"Alone at last," he said, pretending to be all manly and stuck-up and waggled his eyebrows. He buried his face in Alanna's neck. "I missed you, Alanna."

"I missed you, too," she told him. Jonathan kissed her warmly and tenderly, making Alanna shiver. She smiled at him. "I should go see them, shouldn't?"

"You should," Jonathan sighed. "Come see me later. I want to hear all about your adventures."

"You know I will." With a quick kiss, Alanna went to find her family.

_**Author's Note- **OK, another bad/just OK chapter. My apologizes, I don't know if it's what's happening or what. Hopefully it will get better. Oh, and ANOTHER new story in the works. REVIEW._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_"I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have/And cannonball into the water/I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have/For you I will for you I will." –For You I Will (Confidence), Teddy Geiger, UNDERAGE THINKING_

"You know your wedding is tomorrow?" Eliena asked a week later. Alanna looked at her mother.

"Yes," she replied.

"Does Jonathan?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what your dress looks like?"

"Eleni Cooper made it for me. She was working on it before I left."

"And you didn't consult me?"

"No, mother, I didn't. I knew what I wanted and that was it." Eliena was silent.

"May I see it?" Alanna went to her dressing room wordlessly and produced a white gown.

The gown would sit just off her shoulders, with a modest neckline. The bodice was fitted, even on the hanger, and had tiny, sparkling beads in a pattern Eliena couldn't recognize. The skirt was full and blossoming, with small beads to catch the light. Alanna raised a glowing violet hand in front of the dress and shot a stream of violet fire into it. Eliena gasped, then noticed the beads had taken on a strange color. They shone different colors, and Eliena now saw that the bodice had a rearing cat on it- a lioness rampant- and the skirt's beads outlined imaginary frills. The beads kept changing color, making the dress magical. Alanna grinned and ran a hand over the dress. The colors stopped and Alanna hung the dress back up.

"Is that your frills compromise?" Eliena teased.

"Of course," Alanna replied.

"How did you get that to work?" her mother wanted to know.

"I asked Eleni if she could work it for me. The beads only respond to my magic, and I can set them at a certain color if I wish. But I like the different colors. Jonathan adores it," Alanna replied with a smile. "So is my gown acceptable?"

Eliena hugged her daughter. "I believe so, sweet. And I hope you will pass it through your family, because that looks expensive."

Alanna laughed. "It wasn't. Eleni is my friend, and her son is one of my best friends. She gave me a special deal, as long as I magicked the beads."

"Well, it is a lovely dress, Alanna. I only wish you had told me," Eliena remarked.

"I'm sorry, mother, I really am," Alanna told her, giving her mother a hug. Suddenly, there were tears in Alanna's violet eyes. "I just can't believe that tomorrow is my last day with you."

"I know, sweet, I know," Eliena said, stroking Alanna's hair as she cried. "The time went by too fast."

"I wish I hadn't gone to get the Jewel. Then I would've had more time," Alanna sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

"Shh, Alanna. Shh, baby. It's all right. You know I'll watch over you," Eliena whispered. "I have been for nineteen years."

"But it won't be the _same_. I'm old enough to know what's going on this time when you die! I won't be able to stand it, mother!" Alanna exclaimed.

"Oh, Alanna," Eliena said. "It's all right, sweet. Just imagine I'm here with you. And, besides, you and Jonathan will be so wrapped up in each other, you'll barely notice I'm gone."

"No, mother. Don't think that," Alanna pleaded. "I'll _always_ remember you. _Always_." Eliena smiled.

"You say that now, sweet, but in a year or so, when you're pregnant with your first child, you'll wonder who I am." Alanna shuddered.

"Maybe in _three_ years. I don't plan on getting pregnant until I have some time _alone_ with Jonathan," Alanna said.

"With Jonathan becoming king within a week of your marriage, I don't know how much _alone_ time you two are going to get." Alanna nodded.

"I know what you mean. But we'll work it out… somehow."

_**Author's Note- **this is TECHNICALLY now on hold. Wedding scene will need a long time to be written. Read "Lady Alanna and the Prince" for fast updates. Rushing to get another chapter up on aforementioned story. Blows kisses REVIEW_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The chapel inside the Tortallan royal palace was barely recognizable. There was an archway in the front, covered in intertwining violet and sapphire strands of silk. There were roses, lilies, daffodils, and countless other flowers. Above the archway hung a banner. On the banner was the shield of the house of Conté, a sword surrounded by a tin crown on a blue field. The Conté shield slightly overlapped a crimson shield with a golden lioness rampant- the personal insignia of Alanna the Lioness. Courtiers in their best clothes filled all the seats. But, in the very back of the room, men and women from the Dancing Dove wore their best, which was much less grand. A Mithran priest stood back under the archway, holding a book in his right hand. Suddenly, the music started. All eyes focused on the doors.

A handsome, raven-haired man with bright sapphire eyes held the arm of a youthful, copper-haired woman with violet eyes. She was obviously several years his senior, but no one suspected her of being the man's bride-to-be. The man wore black hose, a white shirt, and a royal blue tunic. In the upper right of the tunic was a shield matching that of the one over the archway. Even without that, it was clear that he was Prince Jonathan. The woman on his arm, however much she resembled the Lioness, was Lady Eliena of Trebond. Jonathan led her to her seat of honor in the front row. They hugged and Eliena kissed his cheek before sitting down and producing a handkerchief.

Next, a man with copper hair and violet eyes walked in. He wore the robes of a Master, and the woman on his arm wore violet. They walked down the aisle. The mage bowed to Jonathan and the woman curtsied. She went to stand opposite Jonathan while the man stood behind him. Master Thom of Trebond, the twin of the bride, was smiling at his mother. Lady Elizabeth of Goldenlake smiled at her large cousin seated on Jonathan's side of the chapel.

A man slightly smaller than the previous man walked from the doors next. He, too, wore crimson and gold, but his hair and eyes were chestnut. The woman on his arm was a few inches shorter, with hair spun from gold and blue eyes. She wore a violet dress that looked as good on her as it did on the Saren princess. Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen and Lady Cythera of Elden repeated Raoul and Thayet's movements.

The last set of attendants came through the doorway. A man that most of the courtiers did not recognize, but the people from the Dove did, walked through. His brown hair was perfectly groomed and his hazel eyes twinkled. He was obviously proud to have the auburn-haired beauty on his arm. Her eyes were golden brown, and twinkling just as much as the man's. Her gown was the same color as the previous two women's, and the man's ensemble was the same as the men before him. George Cooper bowed to Jonathan and stood closest to him. Rose Archer curtsied to the prince and would stand closest to his bride. They were the maid of honor and best man.

The music changed and everyone rose. A plump, shaggy knight dressed in crimson and gold had the arm of the woman they had been waiting for. Her white gown was dazzling, the beads glowing different colors in the pattern of her shield. Her white veil concealed her face, but her copper hair and violet eyes were clearly visible through the sheer material. They walked down the aisle, her smile widening with each step. The man was beaming like the proud father he was- adopted or no. When they reached the archway, the woman curtsied deeply to Jonathan and the man bowed. The man took his adopted daughter's hands and lifted her veil. He kissed her on both cheeks. Her violet eyes glistened with unshed tears. He wiped them away gently. "You'll ruin your face paint," he whispered so only she could hear. She smiled and kissed his bearded cheek. She faced Jonathan with a small smile.

"Who gives Sir Alanna of Olau to his royal highness Prince Jonathan of Conté?" the priest asked loudly. Eliena had come to stand beside Alanna's adopted father, Sir Myles of Olau.

"I, Lady Eliena of Trebond," Eliena replied.

"And I, Sir Myles of Olau," Myles added. Eliena curtsied and Myles bowed before taking their seats. Jonathan put out his right hand. Alanna daintily put her white-gloved left hand in his right one and allowed him to help her step up to his level. They faced the priest.

"Men and women of the Tortallan Court, we are here today to join his royal highness Prince Jonathan of Conté and Sir Alanna of Olau in holy matrimony. Together, this man and this woman will rule our great realm, with the aid of the Dominion Jewel, which the bride so graciously bestowed us with. Our only regret is that their majesties King Roald of Conté and Queen Lianne of Conté, Black God bless their souls, are not here to share in this joyous moment with their only son." Jonathan's eyes glistened. "But, before their passing, both the king and queen blessed the marriage of their son and heir to the lady knight.

"Your highness, please repeat after me. I, Jonathan of Conté, swear by the gods in their Realm to treat my wife with the respect and honor that she deserves. I swear that I shall not be unfaithful, beat her, or turn a deaf ear to her. I promise to help her in times of need, protect her, and give her say in the matters of the realm of Tortall." Jonathan repeated.

"Sir knight, please repeat after me. I, Alanna of Olau, swear by the gods in their Realm to treat my husband with the respect and honor that he deserves. I swear that I shall not be unfaithful, injure, or maim him in any way. I promise to help him in times of need, support him, protect him, and aid him in running the great country of Tortall when the time so comes." Alanna smiled and repeated. They had to add the "protect him" part for her because of her status as a lady knight. They exchanged rings and Jonathan removed her veil.

"Let anyone who believes heart and soul that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold their peace." No one said a word, and Alanna smiled at George. They had joked over that in the past few days. "By the power vested in me by the gods and the rulers of the realm of Tortall, I hereby pronounce that you are now married. You may kiss the bride."

A cry went up as Jonathan turned toward Alanna and kissed her hard and deep on the mouth. Alanna put her arms around his neck and held on as Jonathan dipped her back dramatically. Alanna heard their friends laugh. They pulled apart and Alanna took Jonathan's arm as they faced the crowd. The music was fast and exciting as the attendants followed the newly-weds down the aisle and the courtiers applauded.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"It is my _distinct_ honor to present to you, for the first time ever, Prince Jonathan of Conté and his bride, Princess Alanna of Olau and Conté!" Gary bellowed. He ran down the staircase. Alanna and Jonathan, beaming, walked down the steps. Alanna saw the faces of her family and friends, and then looked at her husband, her Jonathan. He looked so happy. And…proud. Alanna was touched to see a glimmer of pride in his eyes. He was proud to have her as his wife!

At the bottom of the staircase, they were surrounded. Myles and Eliena hugged Jonathan and Alanna, and congratulated them both. Myles welcomed Jonathan into the family, and told him how proud he was to have Jonathan as a son. Eliena kissed Alanna and told her that Thom's spell would keep her alive until noon the following day. Next, Buri and Liam hugged them. That greeting didn't last as long. Thayet and Raoul came next. Thayet complimented Alanna on her gown and they hugged. Raoul practically squished his smaller friend and made a remark about how she wasn't Alan anymore. Gary and Cythera had the same encounter with them as Thayet and Raoul. Thom and Elizabeth followed. Elizabeth behaved the same as Cythera and Thayet, but Thom welcomed Jon to the family and teased Alanna about how "soft" she looked. She burned him with violet fire as they hugged. Finally, George and Rose stepped up.

"You're married!" Rose cried as she hugged Alanna fiercely. "And you're going to be queen in a week!" Alanna grinned.

"You'll be married within the year," Alanna told her friend. "I swear it. If you're not, George is a blind fool." Rose went to congratulate Jonathan and George came to Alanna.

"Well, look at ye," he said. "A real princess now." Alanna smiled.

"George, are you going to hug me or not?" she asked. George put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Ye looked as beautiful as ever up there, lass. I'm proud t' call ye my friend," George replied.

"I don't know how I kept a straight face when he told Jonathan to protect me!" Alanna exclaimed, slipping her arm around Jon's waist. She turned her face to Jonathan. "As if I need protecting!" Jonathan laughed and kissed her.

"Alanna, what if they're a wrestler?" Jonathan asked, referring to Alanna's issues with wrestling as a page. Alanna slapped him.

"Then I'll use Liam's teaching!" she replied with a laugh. Jonathan laughed along with their friends.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

At the banquet, Jonathan and Alanna's closest friends and family made toasts.

**Eliena:** "Alanna, I couldn't be more thrilled that Thom brought me back for this. I am honored to have been a part of your life, for however short a time. You and Jonathan are going to have the greatest rule over Tortall in memory, and everyone will look back on it and say, 'Alanna was the greatest queen in Tortallan history.' You deserve to be sitting there, lady knight. You truly do."

**Myles:** "Well. We're a long way from sitting in a classroom, aren't we? I still remember 'Alan's' first day. But the day with Alanna that sticks most in my mind is the day she healed Jonathan. I knew she was a girl that day, and there was a little voice in the back of my head saying, 'I don't know who she is, but she is going to marry him someday.' And, here I am, making a toast to the happy couple, not as a former teacher, but as Alanna's adopted father. I'm proud of you, Alanna. I am proud to call you my daughter. Welcome to the family, Jonathan. I know you won't allow Olau to go to ruin."

**Raoul:** "Mithros, I hate these things. I'm going to keep this short. Jonathan has been one of my best friends since we were pages. 'Alan' became one of my best friends right before I was a squire. Back then; I _never_ would have imagined that I'd be here, making a toast to them at their wedding. But, then again, I never would have imagined that Jonathan would be _marrying_ 'Alan.' I'm glad you did it, Alanna. Because I'm honored to say I knew you when you were Alan."

**Gary:** "I want to keep mine short just because, if I don't, we'll be here all night. I was one of the first people, after George and Jon that is, to know that 'Alan' was really Alanna. I thought it was a grand joke, and was honored to instruct Alanna before her Ordeal. We all knew before Alanna left for the desert that Jonathan and Alanna were closer than friends. But, when he came back alone from the desert not long ago, we figured that Alanna would never be queen. Here we are, at their wedding. We figured wrong. No matter what, Alanna won't let Jonathan's pride get to his head. She keeps you humble, Jon. And he keeps you _sane_, Alanna."

**Rose: **"I've known the Trebond twins since birth. When Alanna left nine years ago, I had no idea that she was going to be a knight. I, like their father, was under the impression that Alanna was going to be a lady and Thom was going to be a knight. Imagine the shock I got when I heard _Alanna_ was the knight! I'd thought I'd missed something. Seeing you again, Alanna, was wonderful. I'm so honored, as commoner, to be here, at your _wedding_. I'm still adjusting to the fact that my _best friend_ is going to be queen in a week. I'm… I'm speechless. You look beautiful, Alanna. And, Jonathan, I don't care if you're king or not. Don't hurt her; because there are plenty of us in here you will have to answer to. You two are perfect. Cheers."

**George: **"I've known Alanna since her first day as a page. I met her on her way into th' City. She introduced me t' his highness not long after she introduced me t' Sir Gareth. I'm honored t' know such noble folk, comin' from th' streets of Corus. Alanna and Jonathan are two of my best friends, and I've known for years that I'd be here, at their weddin'. In th' City, there's talk of th' marriage. Everyone thinks Jonathan made th' right choice, choosin' Alanna for his bride. She's a lady knight, she'll know how t' help if, gods forbid it, Tortall goes t' war. Many commoners are offerin' to join up, wantin' for th' first time t' serve their country. Alanna and Jonathan are goin' t' have th' most interestin' reign in a long time."

**Thom: **"I guess I'm going last. I haven't known Jonathan all that long, but I've known Alanna forever. We're twins, aren't we? I have to admit, when she first proposed us switching, I was a little nervous. I've never been the adventurous type and I was afraid Alanna would get herself killed. This is all new to her, so excuse her face. I heard all about her… problems with the Duke, and, if you remember, was right there when he revealed her for who she really was. I'm going to jump to that for a moment. I know there are people in this room who still doubt Alanna. Let me tell you this: I was there when she fought Duke Roger. Jonathan was there. Sir Raoul was there. Sir Gareth was there. _Duke_ Gareth was there. Sir Myles was there. If you weren't, ask one of them, they can vouch for it. Alanna fought like any other knight here. She was talented, and she kept her head in the fight. She was brave- braver than I could've been. If you doubt her as a knight, you will doubt her as a queen. As for that, I say this: if Jonathan were concerned about it, would he have married her? In the short time I have known Jonathan, I know one thing. He won't do something if he thinks it will be bad for his country. He thinks things through carefully. He wouldn't have married my sister without thinking it through and deciding it was the best thing for his country. Alanna and Jonathan's reign can be the best or the worst. We have the Dominion Jewel in the country, and powerful people behind them. I suggest that you have faith in your rulers, and trust that Jonathan made the right choice. I love you, Alanna. And I'm sure you'll thank me for this later."

Finally, Jonathan rose. He and Alanna were to make toasts as well.

**Jonathan: **"First, I want to thank Lady Eliena, Sir Myles, Sir Raoul, Sir Gareth, Demoiselle Rose, Freeman Cooper, and Master Thom for their moving toasts. I want to touch first on what Thom said. Alanna and I have been friends a long time. I watched her learn to use a sword, and I watched her fight with one. I've watched her make hard choices, and I've helped her defeat worthy opponents. I believe Alanna will be the greatest queen Tortall has ever seen. That said, Alanna. Alanna, I don't need to tell you how long I've loved you. I don't need to tell you how _much_ I love you. Truthfully, I don't even have to tell you I love you. But, I will. I love you, Alanna. Finding out you were female in the Black City put the seed in my heart- do not make that face- and watching the way you fought, both real enemies and invisible ones, to gain the right to call yourself a lady knight made it grow stronger. You and I are practically _gods_ to the Bazhir. I don't have to remind you of 'the Night One' and 'the Burning Brightly One.' You are a Bazhir shaman, the Woman Who Rides Like a Man, and I am the Voice of the Tribes. We fought the Tusaines together, we fought the Ysandir together, and you made sure I could be all I could. You keep my vanity and pride in check; you make sure I make the right choices, whether I wanted to or not. Without you, I never would have been the Voice of the Tribes. You're my other half, Alanna. My _better _half. And I love you."

Alanna stood as the room clapped. She was wiping her streaming eyes.

"Take a look, men and women of Court. This is one of the only times you will _ever_ see your future queen cry. First, mother. I don't know how I'm going to go on now that I know you. Myles, thank you for welcoming me into your 'tent', as the Bazhir say. I am deeply honored you chose me for that. Raoul, Gary, thank you for your _wonderful_ toasts. You are two of the best friends I could ask for. Rose, you know that you will always be one of my closest friends. I'm so happy you're here with me for this. George, if I were to say what I wanted, you know how people would react. Whether you know it or not, George, I love you. You are one of my best friends, and I will always love you. Just… in a different way. Thom, thank you endlessly for defending me. I may yell and curse and behave rudely to you, but, at the end of each day, you're my twin and I'm stuck with you. Jonathan, for the first time in my life, I am speechless-"

"Praise Mithros!" Thom, Raoul, Gary, George, and Rose exclaimed. Alanna glared at them.

"You will all pay dearly for that, my friends. I may be queen soon, but I am still, and always will be, a lady knight first. Jonathan, this will be the first time anyone but I hear this. I have loved you since I was a page. I can't pin point exactly when, but it was probably as I brought you back from that place between life and death. I saw you as you are now. I don't need to remind you of how _terrible_ that place is. I _never_ want to go there again, and, if the gods will it, I will never go to that place again. You don't know how embarrassed I was during the Black City, or how _terrified_ I was. I was terrified for you during the Tusaine War, and during your Rite of the Voice. I felt like a soft noble lady. But, Jonathan, after all of the things we've been through, one of the biggest reasons I love you is that you've taken me for what I am. You don't want to change me; you let me be myself, lady knight, tongue, temper and all. I love you, Jonathan. More than words can express, however un-Alanna that sounds."

The room _erupted_ in applause for the lady knight as she sat down. As soon as her butt hit the seat, her tears streamed down her face again. Jonathan enveloped her in his arms and held her tight.

She was his, all his.

_**Author's Note- **four hours. It took me FOUR HOURS of nonstop writing to bring you that chapter. Six pages long, four hours to write, and ALL FOR YOU. I hope you appreciate it. I'm STARVING now. I didn't have lunch because I wrote this. Review, or I will be VERY disappointed. _


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

At last, Alanna and Jonathan left the reception to retire to their rooms. They began to undress in the open, with the door firmly bolted. Even though Jonathan was not king yet, they were living in the king and queen's chambers. It was more private, and in the coming days before the coronation, privacy was key.

Jonathan finished before Alanna. She wore only a corset, breast band, loincloth, and a thin silk underskirt. He walked over to her and fingered the gold pregnancy charm.

"Are you going to take this off?" he asked, voice at a normal volume but gently caressing her. Suddenly, Alanna's mind jumped to the desert:

_"Alanna?" he asked as she prepared for the night. "Do you still wear that charm Mistress Cooper gave you to keep from getting pregnant?"_

_She showed it to him, hanging half-hidden on the same chain the suspended her ember-stone. "I never go without it."_

_  
"I trust you'll leave it off once we're married," he said with a yawn._

I don't want to have children just yet_! she realized in a panic. Controlling her emotions, she replied dryly, "We're not married yet, my prince."_

_He chuckled sleepily. "Of course not, my beautiful Lioness. Come to bed." _(**Pages 172-173 WWRLAM)**

Jonathan didn't know what she saw, but her eyes flashed. She turned away from him without giving an answer. He took a step closer and wrapped his arms around Alanna's waist, pulling her back firmly into his chest. He rested his chin in the space where her neck slid gently into her shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Alanna rested her head on Jonathan's and stroked his hand. "If this is going to work, we can't have secrets." She turned in his hold, scarcely clothed body pressed tightly to Jonathan's naked one. She looked up into his eyes and down again. She put on hand to his hair and toyed with it as she spoke.

"I was imaging one day. In the desert-" she was cut off by cool fingertips pressed to her lips. She turned her gaze up and met Jon's eyes. They were serious.

"Don't speak of the desert, Alanna," he told her. "That has passed. We learn from our mistakes and grow stronger because of them. We'll look back on it as a terrible time, but we _have_ to live with what happened."

"Spoken like a true king," Alanna said, voice light but eyes serious. "Anyway. I would _like_ to not have children for a few years yet. But, I'll understand if you want me to take it off for tonight." Jonathan smiled and stroked her hair.

"Tonight, let's leave it off. You can put it back on tomorrow until _you_ are ready to have our children. I don't want to worry about _anything_ tonight, Alanna. I just want to have you as my own." Alanna smiled up at him, eyes glistening.

"I've _been_ yours, Jonathan. I've been yours since the beginning."

_**Author's Note- **Three chapters to go, then there will be a sequel. REVIEW._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Wake up, you two!" Raoul bellowed, pounding on the door a week later. "Coronation day!" Alanna rolled over with a groan, finding only a warm spot where Jonathan had been. She smiled to herself. Even after two years of sharing his bed as his lover and a week of sharing it as his wife, she still forgot he was a morning person.

"Good morning, Lioness," Jonathan greeted, kissing her head. He was halfway dressed, wearing breeches and holding a shirt.

"Get up!" Raoul bellowed again.

"We _are_ up!" the couple shouted together. They looked at each other, eyes twinkling.

"_You_ need to get out of bed," Jonathan told his wife.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked suggestively. Jonathan smiled.

"There is a cure for that." Before Alanna could ask what he meant, she felt a tingle climb up her leg. It felt scarily like a spider. With a yelp, she jumped out of bed.

"What _was_ that?" she demanded. Jonathan lifted his hand, which blazed sapphire. Alanna swore. "Your _Gift_, Jonathan? You used your _Gift_ to imitate a spider?" She shuddered and Jonathan wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Alanna, but sometimes you are _very_ lazy," he said. Alanna raised copper eyebrows.

"Lazy?" she asked. Without warning and lightning fast, her sword was in her hand and the tip was pressed gently to Jonathan's neck. "Who, me?" Face grim, but eyes dancing, Jonathan pushed the blade away with his index finger.

"All right, all right, you win," he conceded. "But get dressed, sweet. Raoul's right, coronation is upon us."

As she dressed, Alanna remembered her mother's funeral. It hadn't been long before, and the memory of her lovely, radiant, exciting mother being lowered into the ground still stung. _Watch me today, mother, _Alanna thought, sending it to her mother. _I want you to be proud of me. _

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I, Jonathan of Conté, swear that I will do everything within my power to help Tortall. I will defend her and tens to her vigilantly, doing my best to see that she and my people are safe."

"I, Alanna of Olau and Conté, swear that I will serve my country with honor. I will assist my husband in running the great realm that I serve, both as queen and as a lady knight. I swear that I will do everything to keep Tortall and my people from harm or ruin."

"By the power I have been blessed with, I crown you, Jonathan of Conté, King Jonathan IV of Conté, and I crown you, Princess Sir Alanna of Olau and Conté, Queen Alanna of Olau and Conté." Gold crowns inlaid with rubies were place upon their heads. "Rise, and greet your subjects." They rose from their kneels and faced the courtiers that had gathered. Applause, cheers, and cries of "hail the king and queen!" went up and Alanna beamed. She had been accepted. Looking at Jonathan, his crown blazed with white and blue, joining him to his country. Alanna had a feeling her crown blazed violet and white, joining _her_ to Tortall. They stepped backwards and sat upon their thrones, joining hands. The cried and applause grew louder.

Then someone screamed.

_**Author's Note- **two chapters to the sequel. REVIEW._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 

It wasn't an excited scream. It was the scream of terror.

The door to the throne room swung open and men in the Tirragen purple and green and the Eldorne green and white **(excuse me if that's wrong. I couldn't find what colors belonged to what fief)** streamed in. Jonathan and Alanna, both dressed in proper armor (Alanna's gold) leapt to their feet. Alanna drew Lightning and began cutting men down at a furious rate. Magically, her crown stayed put.

Jonathan, Raoul, Gary, Duke Gareth, and the other knights who had real swords joined Alanna, but only her friends were as fast as she, and still slightly slower. They only knight who could match the Lioness for speed was against them. Myles had followed Eleni Cooper, who was working thread magic with other mages. Rose, Thayet, Buri, and some of the noble ladies were using bows and arrows. George and his followers were wielding deadly daggers.

"Jonathan!" Jon looked and saw Alanna in the doorway. "I have to find Alex!" Even from across the room, Jonathan saw the determination in her eyes.

"Go! And gods bless!" Alanna blew a kiss and ran to find Alex, thinking, _As if I need _another _god blessing me. No offense, Mother, but you are enough. _

She found Alex in his room, reclining in his desk chair, feet on the desk. He was in full silver armor. Alex must have known she'd come for him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asked, standing and walking to lean on the front of his desk. "The queen?" He gave a mocking bow. "Your majesty." Alanna spat a curse at him. "Now is that any way a queen should be speaking?"

"I may be queen, but I'm a lady knight first!" she retorted. "And Alanna through and through."

Alex smirked. "Getting soft I see. You've been spending too much time around Myles."

Alanna gasped in fury. "Don't you _dare_ speak of my father that way!" Alex drew his sword.

"I've been waiting for this," he said. "Time to see who's _really_ the better knight."

"Guard," Alanna snapped. They both guarded and Alex swung first, cutting down. Alanna blocked it and swung around, clipping Alex's arm. "Getting slow," she tsk-ed.

"You never used to talk in a fight, why start now?" Alex asked, teeth clenched. Alanna ignored it and made Alex keep blocking. She swung wildly, but with control, and watched a growing dear in Alex's dark eyes. She smiled and sent a stream of violet fire down Lightning's blade, ready to scorch Alex. The first time she did, he gasped. "Magic! No honorable knight fights with _magic._"

"It's a pity you have none then," she remarked coolly. "Because you are the most dishonorable knight I know."

The duel raged on, fueled by Alanna's drive. Alex had been working with Roger a long time, and she was determined to finish all traces of the sorcerer.

Finally, Alanna saw and opening. She sent another stream of magic down Lightning and knocked Alex's sword from his hand. She kicked in the center of his chest, knocking him to the ground. She pressed her foot into him, putting the tip of her sword to his throat, pressing so blood dripped out.

"Is this what it means to be the best knight, Alex?" she asked. Alex swore at her and she smiled, waggling a finger. "Ah, ah, ah. That's no way to talk to your queen." With that, she drew Lightning back and plunged it as hard as she could through the armor on Alex's chest. She knew she'd struck his heart when his face went ghostly pale.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

She staggered back into the throne room sometime later, to find bodies strewn. She saw no one she knew on the ground. Jonathan was on his throne, looking tired. He was surrounded by people and was bleeding. Alanna rushed to him. He smiled at her.

"Are you all right?" she asked, brushing sweaty clumps of black hair from his face and kissing him.

"I told Duke Baird not to heal me," he replied, voice growing slightly stronger with each word. "I knew you were alive. I wanted _you_ to heal me." She smiled and kissed his cheek, pressing her own to his.

"You're mad," she whispered. "You could have died from blood loss." Her eyes were wet as Jonathan made her look at him.

"But at least I'd have died knowing you were alive," he whispered. "He's dead?" Alanna nodded, squeezing tears from her eyes. Jonathan chuckled and brushed them away. "I've never seen you cry this much, Alanna."

"And hopefully never again," she replied. "Now, let me see to those cuts."

_**Author's Note- **one more chapter. I know the coronation was different than in the books, but I had to change it around. REVIEW. _


	30. Chapter 30 EPILOGUE

Chapter 30 (Epilogue)

A year after the coronation, Alanna and Jonathan sat on their throne, holding a three-month-old baby girl. She had Jonathan's hair and Alanna's eyes. They were waiting to see how she turned out otherwise.

In the throne room were their closest friends. Myles stood with his betrothed, Eleni Cooper, not far from his daughter. George and Rose, newly married, were beside Alanna. Rose was pregnant, and George was baron of Pirate's Swoop. Cythera and Gary were betrothed and standing near Jonathan. Thayet had her arm in Raoul's, and they stood by Myles. Buri and Liam weren't far from Thayet. Thom and Elizabeth, married with a baby on the way, were near the monarchs.

"One year," Jonathan remarked, taking his daughter onto his lap and kissing her head. "We've reigned for one year."

"Its hard to believe," Alanna said. "So much has changed. For the better," she smiled at Jon, "and for the worse." They remembered the events of the coronation.

"But look at you," Rose pointed out. "Married, happy, with a _beautiful_ baby girl."

"And we'll survive another year," Raoul said. "Look. You have me as your Knight Commander of the Own, Thayet and Buri starting a group with Alanna, Myles and George as your spymasters, the Shang Dragon sworn to you, the youngest living Master in your control, the Dominion Jewel, Gary in the position he grew up knowing, and a lady knight for a queen. I'd say we're pretty safe."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

That night, as Alanna and Jonathan prepared for bed, Alanna went over the events of the past year. Raoul was right. They were surrounded by powerful people. They were safe.

Jonathan put the baby in her crib and crawled into bed beside Alanna. She snuggled under his arm.

"Raoul's right," she said. "We're safe."

"Of course," Jonathan replied. "But he neglected to mention that _I_ chose my bride. And I love her. The love certainly isn't new. I love you, Alanna."

"I love you, too, Jonathan. Always."

_**Author's Note- **endless thanks to all of my reviewers: the ones who reviewed every chapter and the ones who just reviewed when they felt it was needed. The ones who were there when the story was first put up and the ones who joined later on, and read furiously to catch up, everyone has be so supportive of this story. I hope you'll all read the sequel once its up, and check out "Lady Alanna and the Prince" for AJ fluff. _


End file.
